Kings Are Blind
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yami left for the afterlife, or so Yugi thought. Yugi is a college student, who goes to Egypt to free himself from work. He meets Yami, but finds that Yami has no memory of him. Complete summary inside. Minor sexual content, adult content, and language
1. The Beginning!

Okay! What's up, people? Haven't written a story in a while, so I got some ideas and decided to make another!

Complete Summary: Yami has gone away to the afterlife…or so Yugi thought. He returned to Egypt where he rules in present time. Yugi is a college student trying to get over the fact that Yami is "gone" by drowning himself in work. He goes to Egypt, meets Yami, and sadly finds that during the "transition" process, Yami lost all his recent memories, including Yugi.

(A/N: I know this is 2007 and Egypt doesn't exactly have a Pharaoh anymore, but I have always preferred to have Yami as a king in this century. I don't know why. Please don't hate!  )

Kings Are Blind

"Yugi? Yugi?"

A young man, around the age of 18, focused himself on a big, blue Biology book, examining the make up of the human body. He studied at one of Domino City's most prominent colleges, learning all there is to know about being a nurse.

"Yuuuuuuge..???"

Yeah sure, most nurses were female, but he didn't care. It was much better then being a doctor, minus the salary. He was good with people.

"YUGI!? HELLO??"

Yugi snapped out of his daze to stare at his best friend, Joey, who was staying with him for the weekend while his grandfather was away. He didn't really need a babysitter, but without Yami, who else was going to help him with his fear of the dark?

"What? Oh, sorry, Joey…" He mumbles apologetically.

"Geez, Yuge. Take a break. Let's go hang out, or somethin'." Joey said "You've had your face in that book for over 3 hours, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go watch TV, or something, I'm very busy."

Joey sighed, understanding "Yuge. Listen. I'm not Yami, and I'm sorry for that. But it's been a year. He's not here. He's not coming back. He's better off where he is, and you know it."

Yugi shut the book and sighed, sitting back in his chair and placing his hands in his lap. "I know,"

He quickly opened the book back up, and shook his bangs back behind his ear. "But I have a quiz tomorrow, and I refuse to fail."

Joey sighed, giving up. He went back to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Dang, Yuge. Why doesn't your grandpa let you get the Playboy channel?" He said, staring at the "parental control" bar on the bottom of the screen.

"Joey! Stop talking!"

Joey turned off the TV and threw down the remote, defeated. He picked up a book that was sitting on the table, and read the title.

"The Guide to Understanding the Wants and Needs of Your Partner."

Joey made a disgusted face "Please tell me this isn't yours!"

Yugi turned around in his chair "No, it's not. It was my moms. Now put it back!"

"Your mom's? Woah! Too much information!" Joey said, tossing the book across the room.

Yugi propped his head on his elbow. He missed his mother. He hated drunk drivers. He hated his father, too, who dropped him with his grandpa after his mom died.

Joey stood up and stretched "You wanna…go get some pizza or something? We can study there. It'll be fun. I'll help ya."

"Okay," Yugi said "Just please don't get cheese on it…again!"

A pretty blonde girl greeted the two as they walked in the door.

"Table for 2?" She said

"You can make it 3, if you want…" Joey said, dreamy-eyed.

Yugi wacked him with his book. "2, yes." He said.

"Okay," Joey said, his mouth full of pizza "What would be the spawn of two bunnies if their fur colors were black and white?"

"Joey," Yugi said "I don't need to know that,"

"Alright, fine,"

Joey thumbed through the pages, finding a picture he liked. "Hey! This kid has 6 fingers!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, snatched the book, and turned to a health-related page. "There. Try asking me something from there."

Joey took another huge bite of pizza "Okay, here's one" He swallowed hard and guzzled the rest of his soda.

"What is the most common type of cancer?"

Yugi eyes brightened "Skin cancer!"

"Ding ding!" Joey said "That's one point Yugi, zero points, Joey!"

Yugi smiled

"Hey, Yuge," Joey said, giggling "I'm surprised Yami didn't get skin cancer with that crazy tan of his. Ha!"

Yugi frowned "I asked you not to talk about him. Especially in a bad way."

"Yugi, relax, it was a joke," Joey said "I wasn't saying anything bad."

Yugi turned his head to stare out the window.

"Yugi, listen. I'm sorry. I know you miss him. Hey, you know, I miss him, too. He's a nice guy. But, what did I say before?"

Yugi sighed and looked down at his plate "He's better off where he is."

"Right," Joey said "Now eat your pizza!"

Unknowing to both of them, Yami wasn't exactly where they thought he was…

Yay! That's finished! I think I can go places with this!

Review, please! Tell me how I did…

GK09


	2. Going To Egypt!

Heeeey! What's up? Okay! Here we go!

Kings Are Blind

Yugi scurried into the room just as his college professor was about to start.

"That's another warning, Moto. Let's try coming on time, shall we?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry." He said as he sat at his station and popped open his laptop.

The professor eyed him through the brim of his glasses, then turned back to around to face the chalkboard.

"As you all know there will be a quiz today of sections 4-7. I certainly hope you all studied…" His voice was bleak and he sounded very bored.

Yugi's eyes went wide '4-7?' He thought 'I thought it was 1-3! Oh, great!'

The professor handed the test to each student face-down. Yugi hesitated to turn it over.

"What's the matter, Mr. Moto, you studied, didn't you?"

Yugi straightened up in his chair "Of course! I'm all ready for an A!"

XXXX

Grandpa Moto held the paper to his face, examining the red "D" on top of the paper.

"Yugi…" He started "A D? You spent all last week studying for that quiz! Joey even helped you. Well, attempted to help you."

"Yeah," Yugi said "I spent all that time studying the wrong damn sections!" He roared.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's face turned red upon his swearing "Sorry…"

"I tell you what," Grandpa said "This whole thing has you in over your head. Why don't you spend your well-deserved summer vacation with me, in Egypt."

Yugi's face saddened "Egypt? Oh, grandpa, I really don't wanna go _there_."

"Oh, Yugi. It'll be fun! I promise. You can help me with the dig!" Grandpa said, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Fine. But that better be _all_ we do. No talking about you-know-who."

"Okay."

XXXX

Yugi waited for their bags to come around on the turn table, very impatiently.

"Come on…come on…." He whispered to himself

A large blue bag came around, and Yugi snatched it aggressively, earning strange looks from other passer-bys.

XXXX

Yugi and Grandpa sat in their hotel room, waiting for some of Grandpa's friends to call them and let them know they were on their way.

"Soo…" Yugi said "What happens now?"

"You're bored, aren't you?" Grandpa said

Yugi slammed down the hand he had been resting his head on "No, really?"

Grandpa took some strange looking coins out of his pocket and handed them to Yugi.

"Go on outside and buy yourself a little souvenir."

Yugi eyed the coins, which were apparently Egyptian currency.

"You know," Yugi said, "I heard that in Egypt, you could get shot if you just wave to someone!"

Grandpa eyed him "Yugi, get out there and stop watching the Discovery Channel."

"Fine!" He said, walking out the door.

Yugi smiled politely at the at the receptionist and headed out the doors into what he believed was the market place.

"Cool…" He said, moving forward.

As he walked, he carefully eyed the scenery in the background. But what caught his eye the most was the huge palace straight ahead of him. He could've sworn he'd seen it before.

'Hmm' He thought to himself

"I wonder," He said out loud, continuing to make his way towards the palace.

Before he new it, he was standing almost right in front of it.

"Wow…"

A large, pointy object was then poked into his right arm, he shrieked and glanced up.

"Um…hi?" He said

It was apparently a palace guard, armed with a sword and a really scary face.

"You are not allowed around the property of King Yami's palace without his permission."

Yugi's eyes widened farther then normal "King…Yami?"

The guard's eyes narrowed "Yes. That would be correct."

"He's…he's in there…right now?" Yugi said

"Uh…yeah." The guard put his sword down at his side, giving Yugi strange looks.

"Alive?!" Yugi yelled.

"No, he's dead." The guard said sarcastically "Of course he's alive. Now respect his privacy and get out of here."

"Oh…my…GOD!" Yugi yelled, jumping up and down. "Yami's ALIVE! HE'S HERE!"

He began to run in circles, still screaming his joy at the top of his lungs.

"What happened to the whole..afterlife…thing?" Yugi wondered out loud "Oh well! All that matters is that HE'S HERE!"

"Yes," The guard said "He's here. Now could you…not be here?"

"No, no no no," Yugi said "You don't understand,"

The guard looked annoyed "Understand what?"

"I know him!" Yugi said "He's my best friend!"

"Kid, did you come from some kind of clinic?"

Yugi shook his head wildly "I do! I know him! His favorite color is black! His favorite movie is 300! He loves curly fries! His blood type is AB! He loves walks in the park…and…and eating peanut butter ripple ice cream!"

The guard looked a tad freaked, and grabbed Yugi by the arm. "Come with me," He said

'Oh, yes!' Yugi thought 'I'm gonna get to see Yami!' He repeated in his mind like a little kid.

Yugi was led inside, into the throne room. Atop the throne was a very slim and proud figure. He wore white pants and a red cape, his muscular chest exposed. Yami.

Yugi smiled wider than his muscles allowed him "YAMI!" He yelled.

Yami looked up wide eyed "Yesss…"

"It's me! Yugi!"

Yami looked at him. "Yugi? Yugi who?"

Alright there it is! R&R!

GK09


	3. Meeting Yami!

Hello: )

Kings Are Blind

Yugi's eyes narrowed a bit and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Yami, it's me, Yugi. Yugi Moto?"

Yami placed a finger to his lips and thought "Yugi Moto…Yugi Moto…nope, sorry. Doesn't ring any bells."

Yugi's mouth gaped open and he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes "You're kidding, right? This is a joke? I'm gonna turn around and you're going to be like 'Oh, gotcha! I know you, Yugi! I'm just kidding!'…right?"

Yami slowly shook his head "No, little boy. I'm truly very sorry. But, you know, you're not the only one that knows me. This whole country knows me!"

Yugi threw his hands up into the air and made quite loud, aggravated noises. Before he knew it, he was beginning to yell.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember Japan? Or Grandpa? Or Duel Monsters? Or Joey and Tristan and Tea? Or the Game Shop? Or any of those tournaments? Or saving the world from destruction, or Seto Kaiba, for God's sake?!"

Yami's eyes went wide "Duel Monsters, you say? I love that game! And I do know what Japan is, but I've never lived there…"

Yugi turned on his heels and stormed out. He gave one big "GAHHH!!!" as he walked out the door.

Yami watched him walk out, sadness written on his face. He turned to Shimon, his big-hatted henchman. "Shimon," He said, his voice filled with wonder "That little boy looked just like me!"

Shimon nodded "Yes, he did. Isn't that a coincidence?"

Yami crossed his arms and began to wonder more about the boy. "He looks just like me…he knows everything about me…and he assumes I know everything about him. How does that work out?"

XXX

Grandpa handed Yugi another Kleenex as he used the one in his hand to blow his nose.

"I don't understand," He said, his voice and face filled with shiny tears "He was so…uninviting. That's not the Yami I know. He knew nothing about me, Grandpa! It was horrible! Not to mention embarrassing…"

Grandpa patted him on the back heartedly. "Maybe…something happened when he was transitioned to the afterlife…"

Yugi tossed his tissue into the garbage can "But obviously he didn't go to the afterlife, Grandpa. That's why he's here."

"That's why I said something happened. He somehow got back to Egypt in present time, and rules there once again. But something must have caused him to lose all his memories. Or at least his memories of us."

Yugi stared at him with his tear-filled face "Just like…last time!"

Grandpa nodded "Right. He came to Japan, and lost all his memories of Egypt. He goes to Egypt, and loses all his memories of Japan. You see?"

Yugi nodded "But…but we helped him gain back those memories of Egypt! We can help him get back the ones from us, too!"

Grandpa smiled "Let's hope so."

Yugi sniffled "I'm just not sure if they'll even let me near the palace again. They probably think I'm insane."

"Oh, Yugi, they do not."

"Grandpa," Yugi started "One of the guards asked me if I was from a clinic. They don't believe me."

Grandpa smiled "I know Yami will believe you."

"How am I going to see Yami again? He's a king, he never leaves the palace. And I highly _highly _doubt they'll let me back in there." Yugi asked.

"Let's make him…" Grandpa started "Come to you…"

Yugi rolled his eyes "Oh, yeah. What am I gonna do, wave a bone in his face and say 'Here, Yami Yami Yami!'? Seriously, Grandpa."

"I'm sure he's wondering about you, too."

Yugi frowned "How?"

Grandpa propped his feet up on a chair and folded his arms across his chest "Well, I know if some kid came up to me claiming they knew me all too well, I most certainly wouldn't forget about them."

"You think?" Yugi asked, turning towards him.

"I do,"

There was some silence between the two, as they both thought of ways to lure Yami out of the palace.

Yugi's eyes went wide "What if he thinks I'm a stalker…?"

"Shut up, Yugi. Keep thinking,"

"Fine,"

XXX

Yami paced back and forth in his room, Yugi's image prodding his mind.

"Yugi Moto…Japan…Seto Kaiba? Why does that all seem so…familiar? And…how could he possibly look just like me?"

A servant knocked politely on the door and entered "Sir, lunch is ready," She said, smiling.

"Thank you, just set it down. I'm not that hungry right now…"

The servant did as she was told and walked out, leaving Yami to his thinking.

Yami sat down on his bed and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his aching head in his hands.

"How does this little boy know me if he lives in Japan…? This is all so confusing."

Shimon walked swiftly into the room upon seeing the ruler stressed upon his bed.

"Still thinking, are we?"

Yami looked up to him "I know I've heard his voice before. And…and I've seen that face, Shimon. So kind…and innocent. Yugi Moto…" He trailed off.

Yami shot up off the bed "I need to see this boy again, Shimon. I want you to track this boy down and ask him to come to me. This is going to drive me mad."

Shimon chuckled "Looks like it already has,"

Yami put his head in his hands and groaned "I need a vacation from this…"

Shimon rubbed his back methodically "I'll do as you wish, Yami. I'll bring the boy to you."

Yami smiled "Thank you, Shimon. Now, go find me an aspirin,"

Alright, there you go! R&R

GK09


	4. The Plans!

Alright! Chapter 4! Yippee!

Look at that! Over 300 hits and 4 reviews! Whoo!

(I'd like to thank those 4 _lovely _reviewers…)

Kings Are Blind

Grandpa paced back and forth on the floor of the hotel room, while Yugi kept imagining images of Yami in his head. Both were still thinking of ways to trick Yami.

Yugi spun around in his chair to face his Grandpa "What if…like…he found out I had some kind of incurable disease? Like…AIDS! Or…diabetes?"

Grandpa eyed him "Yugi, you're too skinny to be a diabetic, and too healthy-looking for an immune disease. Come on, now."

"Or…I could tell him I was an abandoned orphan and I desperately need somewhere to live because the orphanages are all full?" Yugi said proudly.

"If you're an orphan, then where do I come into play?" Grandpa asked

Yugi's shoulders slumped "Good point…"

Grandpa pulled out a chair to sit next to his grandson "Why don't you just write him a nice letter explaining everything that happened. And I do mean _everything_."

Yugi propped his elbow on the table "Like…solving the puzzle…and all those villains and tournaments, and then going to Egypt and the afterlife thing? Which was obviously defective…"

"Yes," Grandpa answered

"That would be an increasingly long letter, don't you think?"

Grandpa stood and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from one of his bags and placed it on the table in front of Yugi. "Start,"

Yugi mumbled angry noises and began writing.

XXX

Yami watched as Shimon gathered around a bunch of his guards.

"Alright now," Shimon started "This little boy is from Japan, so he is obviously here on vacation. Check every hotel in the general area. I'm sure he didn't go too far!"

Yami sighed from his throne and crossed his legs. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

Yugi put down his pen and wiggled his cramping fingers.

"Grandpa," He moaned "My hand is hurting!"

Grandpa rolled his eyes and resumed his seat next to the whining boy "What do you have so far? Read it to me."

"Okay," Yugi sighed

_Dear Yami,_

_This is Yugi. Yugi Moto. I'm 18 years old and live in Domino, Japan, with my Grandpa at the Turtle Game Shop. One day, he went on an archeological dig through your tomb and found your millennium puzzle, where your spirit resided after you sealed it away to save the world from destruction. After I solved the puzzle, you and I met and you became apart of me. We both had soul rooms inside of my mind. I know that sounds freaky, but it's true. In the beginning, I was afraid of you because you used to kill people. It wasn't very nice. Then my grandpa got his soul stolen by some guy named Maximillion Pegasus. I hope that name sounds familiar._

Yugi put the paper down "That's all I got so far,"

Grandpa's wide eyes stared at Yugi as he quoted his grandson "My Grandpa went on an archeological dig through your _tomb!?_ And…I was afraid of you because you used to _kill _people? Yugi, what in the world is that going to make him think?"

Yugi looked angry "You said write everything!"

Grandpa threw his arm down "Well don't give the poor boy a heart attack thinking he's dead…or…or some kind of murderer!"

Yugi slumped down in his chair, arms folded. He mumbled and grumbled under his breath.

Grandpa placed a hand on his shoulder "Why don't you go for a walk or something, okay? I'll makes us some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Yugi said moodily, and stood up and walked out.

"Be back before 5!" Grandpa yelled as the door slammed shut.

Yugi didn't have to go far. He got down into the lobby only to see some strange looking guys holding swords talking sweetly to the lady at the reception desk.

"Oh no," Yugi said under his breath. He recognized them immediately. "What are Yami's guards doing here?"

One of them happened too look over at him, only to shriek and point his sword in Yugi's direction. "There he is!" He shouted "That's him!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he attempted to run away, but felt his arm being grabbed and yanked backwards.

The guards held him securely as he stared up at them, terrified, and also possibly in need of some new pants.

"Okay!" Yugi cried, tears now coming down his face "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I won't ever go near Yami or the palace again! Y-you can have all my money! Just leave me alone!"

The guards watched as Yugi threw dollar bills and change onto the floor.

Yugi went on rambling about how he was just an innocent little boy, who wasn't even really a little boy, and how sorry he was, that he didn't hear one of the guards yelling at him.

"HEY!" The guard screamed

Yugi stopped instantly and looked up at him. "Y-y-yes…sir?"

"You're not in trouble, kid. King Yami personally requested that we come find you. He wants to see you." The guard answered, his voice relaxed and non-threatening.

Yugi giggled "Heh..heh heh…of course he does! I knew that!"

Another guard picked up his money and handed it back to him "Now, come with us. Yami's waiting,"

Yugi jumped up excitedly "Can I just go get something first?"

"Sure,"

Yugi scurried up to his room, hugged his grandpa while hurriedly explaining what had happened. He grabbed the letter and ran out.

Ooookay! There it is! Now read it! Love it! Review it!

Don't make me beg.

GK09


	5. Mental Breakdowns

Sorry for the little wait there, my fanfic-brethrens! I was at a birthday party for my friend and got a little sunburned…

Anyway, here we go!

Kings Are Blind

Yami's guards kept straight, tight faces as they marched orderly in the direction of the palace. Yugi, however was skipping like a little kid getting ready to go on the most exciting amusement park ride of his life. He clung to the not-quite-finished letter he had written, as his heart sped up to about 200 beats per minute.

"I can't believe it!" He said to himself, bringing his fists up to his chest and smiling like a child. "He does remember me! That's why he wants to see me! This is the best day of my life!"

He didn't realize he had shouted the last sentence, and soon became aware of the guard in the back of the line who kept shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The guard whispered to another, leaning into his ear.

The other sighed and shrugged "He's a little coo-coo, ain't he?" He whispered back, both glancing around at Yugi who was humming some random Disney tune with his perky, young voice, whilst kicking his legs up into the air like a dancer on Broadway.

Yugi continued his dance until one of the guards placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here we are, kiddo." He said, leaning down so he was eye-level with the vertically impaired boy.

"Can…can I…go in?" Yugi said quietly, pointing a stubborn finger towards the palace.

The guard nodded, taking Yugi's hand and leading him inside.

Yugi immediately took in the royal surroundings. The high ceilings, the busy servants, and the gold. Lots of gold.

Shimon stood next to an opening that appeared to lead to a long hallway. He motioned with his hand for Yugi to come forward.

"Hello there, my boy," He said politely.

Yugi smiled and tilted his head at him. "You know," he said "You look just like my grandpa…sound like him, too!"

Shimon grinned strangely "Really? Well he must be pretty good looking, then! Come with me, now. I'll lead you to Yami's room. He's waiting for you."

"Okay," Yugi said, as he allowed Shimon to guide him down the hall.

Yugi couldn't help but become intrigued by the paintings on the walls. Some he thought could possibly be of Yami's parents, others of some of the previous Pharaohs.

They came to a stop in front of a closed golden door, printed with tiny diamonds. Shimon brought up a fist and knocked quietly as the familiar voice rang through Yugi's ears.

"Enter," Yami said kindly from behind the door.

Yugi's heart sped up to about 500 beats per minute as Shimon took hold of the golden handle and pushed the door open.

It creaked eerily as the light from the hall spilt into the king's dimly lit bedroom. Yami sat upon his bed, one leg swaying back and forth off the side of the bed, the other in a knee-up position with his right arm resting on top. He turned to Shimon and smiled.

"Well, Yami," Shimon said, ushering a stiff Yugi into the room "Here he is."

Yami's large violet eyes sparkled against the light and he continued to smile. Yugi had never seen him smile so long.

"Thank you very much, Shimon. If we could have some time alone, please."

Shimon nodded and closed the door, the bright light disappearing as the two were alone together for the first time in years. Well, it had only been months, but to Yugi, it felt like years.

Yami chuckled upon seeing Yugi's nervousness. "You can come closer, you know." He said, sitting up into a more welcoming position. "I don't bite."

Yugi sighed "No, I know. It's just…" He cut himself off as he felt tears starting to form. It was times like these he wished he wasn't so gosh-darn sensitive!

Yami's smiled faded upon hearing Yugi's whimpering as he began to cry. He stood off the bed and went to kneel in front of him. He brought a gentle hand to the boy's shoulder as Yugi moved a hand in front of his eyes so Yami wouldn't see his tears.

"Shh…" Yami began "Please don't cry. Why are you crying, anyway? You're not here for any type of punishment, if that's what you're thinking."

Yugi moved the hand covering his face to his shoulder as he stared down at the floor. "I know," He squeaked with his teary voice "I just can't believe I'm seeing you. The real you. Not a lost spirit. It's been so long, and I've missed you so much. You have no idea." He sniffled and glanced from the side to stare into Yami's shocked eyes.

"The real me? A lost spirit?" Yami repeated Yugi's words while glancing down at the floor, confused.

Yugi nodded slowly. "You don't remember…do you?" He whispered, more tears threatening to fall.

Yami felt himself choke up upon seeing the broken boy as he felt his throat tighten. "No…" His whispering voice trailed off.

Sobs tore through Yugi as leaned his elbow against the table in the corner for support. Tears prickled the edges of Yami's eyes and he continued to examine Yugi.

His eyes stopped on the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck. Yami slowly strode up to Yugi and kneeled in front of him again, taking the golden pyramid into his hands.

"Where…" He whispered, his voice barely audible "…did you get this…?"

Yugi brought up his red-streaked face and moved his eyes to where Yami was looking.

"My grandpa gave it to me. He went on an exhibition to Egypt. He found it in your tomb."

Yami's eyes widened in both shock and horror "My….tomb?" He said, his voice breathy and overwhelmed.

Yugi shuddered with surpassed tears. "It's a long story," He said quietly, another crystal tear drizzling down his pale face.

"Oh my god…" Yami whispered, looking down at the floor. "I'm dead,"

Yugi looked up at him again with squinted eyes. He wasn't sure how to explain everything.

Yami stood up and placed a sweaty hand on his forehead. "I'm dead…" He repeated.

He turned back around to face Yugi as he shrieked at the top of his lungs "I'M DEAD!"

Yugi's sadness turned to surprise as Yami began pacing the floor like someone who had just committed a murder.

"Oh my god, I'm dead. I'm dead! Oh my god! What am I going to do? How is that possible? How can I be dead! Oh my god, I'm DEAD! Oh, sweet mother of Ra, I'm dead!" Yami brought both hands to his head and dug his nails into his scalp.

"Yami?"

Yami's wide eyes wandered back and forth and his breathing picked up speed "I'm dead. I have a tomb. I was a spirit. Some little boy knows me. I'm dead!"

"Yami?!"

Yami collapsed down onto his knees and banged his fists into the ground "Oh sweet Lord above, please help me! I'm dead! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!"

"YAMI!?!"

Yami looked up, startled, into the young boy's eyes as Yugi grabbed his wrists to silence him.

"Can I just explain everything to you…please? Please…promise me you won't freak out, okay? I know this is weird and scary but listen, you and I are best friends. You may not believe me, but I swear I'll prove it to you!"

Yami lowered his arms to his side. Now it was his turn to sob like a child. Yugi had never seen him so broken down, and it was not only surprising him on the outside, but killing him on the inside.

Yugi sat down on the floor in front of him and once again took hold of the Pharaoh's hands to bring them down from his crying face.

"Yami," Yugi started "I want to tell you everything. Please let me."

Yami shuddered with tears and wiped his eyes "Please do, Yugi. I just want to understand. I do believe you. I believe that you and I know each other, because for a long time I've been feeling like there's this huge gap in my life that I can't remember. I now know that that huge gap is you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and pulled some pictures out of his pocket. "Let's start here. I have a letter I started writing for you, but I want to see if any of these people look familiar to you."

Yami moved closer to the boy and took the photographs from his hand. The first one was a picture of Yugi with his grandpa. Yami closely eyed the old man and images of Shimon instantly popped into his head. However, his forgetful brain did not allow him to recognize the man.

Yugi raised his eyebrows at Yami, as Yami handed the picture back took him and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said "I don't remember him."

"That's okay," Yugi whispered "I've got more,"

Alright! I think that's a good place to stop! Nice, long, and dramatic for you! You knew there was going to be a breakdown chapter, right?

R&R!

GK09


	6. Surprises!

Hi, people! Well, what can I possibly say? I'm back for another update! Hooray! Sorry that it's been a couple of days…I bought The Sims complete collection a few days ago and became seriously addicted! But it won't be a problem, I promise! (And if it is, feel free to complain!)

Okay! On with the fic!

Kings Are Blind

Yami eyed Yugi curiously as the young boy began pulling more photographs from his wallet. He set them out on the bed so that every one of them was showing. He looked up at Yami and smiled.

"If you recognize anyone, just let me know…okay?" Yugi said, giving Yami a chance to examine the pictures.

"Alright," Yami said, leaning over, placing a finger to his chin and taking a look at the scene in front of him.

There were several pictures involving Yugi. Yugi and Joey, Yugi and Tristan, Yugi and Tea. But Yami couldn't quite seem to point them out.

He then got to a picture of Kaiba, who looked miserable in the photograph, as if Yugi had literally forced him to take the picture. He picked up the portrait and held it up to his face.

"Hmm…" Yami said out loud.

Yugi smiled "Yeah…?"

"This young man looks a lot like Seth, the high priest." Yami looked over at Yugi, still holding the photo up to his face.

Yugi sighed, preparing to give Yami an explanation he knew he wouldn't understand.

"That's because my, uh, 'friend' Seto, is the reincarnation of Seth. Yeah. It's weird, I know. But….yeah…." Yugi was lost for words on how to explain everything.

"Small world, huh?" Yami said, placing the picture back down with the others.

There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, as Yugi watched Yami ponder in his thinking. He was kind of cute like that. 'Wait, what?' Yugi thought to himself, after his horrible brain had registered the thought that Yami was "cute".

Yami finally spoke after a few minutes "Do you think we could stop the pictures now, and maybe try something else?"

"Sure!" Yugi said, scooping up the photos and stuffing them in a very unorganized way back into his wallet.

"You said you wrote me a letter?" Yami questioned, twirling his finger in his bed sheets.

"Well," Yugi said "After seeing the, um, 'I'm dead' insanity, I don't think you should read that…"

Another moment of silence. Yugi couldn't help but crack a smile. Silence always made him laugh. (A/N: Silence cracks me up, too! Not sure why, though.)

Yami looked up to see Yugi laughing slightly under his breath "What?"

Yugi quickly shook his head and went back to a serious face. "Nothing. It was just really quiet, and when it's too quiet, I laugh."

Yami smiled "Really? I like it when you laugh, Yugi. No one around here laughs very much. They're all such serious people."

Yugi shifted his position so he was sitting on his legs, arms folded as a breeze blew through one of the open windows. "You don't laugh very much, do you?"

"No," Yami said, standing up off the bed. "The only time I can remember laughing so much was when…oh, well, you don't want me to ramble."

Yugi swung his legs over the side of the bed, bouncing up and down excitedly "No, no, tell me some stories!"

Yami chuckled, pulling the chair out from under his desk and sitting on it backwards. (A/N: You guys know what I mean by backwards, right? Facing the back of the chair? Like how most guys sit? Just checking!)

"Well," Yami started "I had this friend. And…I took something from him. Not quite sure what it was, though. Anyway, he was very, how you say, short?" Yami took a break to laugh again.

Yugi's smile dropped at the word 'short'.

Yami continued "I held up high above his head, where he couldn't get it."

Yugi immediately knew the story "…And he jumped up and down like a maniac because you refused to give it to him!" Yugi stood up off the chair and walked in front of Yami's surprised face. "…and then you gave it to him, and they both just burst out laughing!"

Yami eyed Yugi up and down. "That's right…" Yami made a 'hmph' sound and glanced off to the side. "How'd you know that?"

"Because that was me. That was us. You would do that all the time. I hated it at first…"

Yami cut him off "…but after a while, you thought it was funny."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah,"

Yugi's gaped-open mouth grew into a smile and his violet eyes widened. "Yami! You…you just remembered something!"

Yami looked at Yugi. "I did?" He said quietly.

He flew out of the chair and sprung his arms up into the air "I did!" He shouted.

Yami then picked Yugi up around the waist and spun him around in circles. "I did! I did! Oh, how wonderful!"

Yugi was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and poked Yami on the shoulder. "Could you, put me back down…please?"

Yami's smile widened even more and he laughed "Oh, sorry," Placing Yugi back onto the ground.

"Isn't this fantastic?!" Yami shouted, kneeling down to Yugi's eye level and clapping his hands like a child.

"Well, we can't just go by one thing, you know?" Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yugi sat back down on the bed. "Yami, yeah, you remembered something. But you didn't know that boy was me. I want you to be able to give me a name, a place, something more then just a description. You know?"

Yami's frown deepened. "So, we didn't get anywhere, did we?"

"No, no," Yugi said "We did! This means that if you can still remember that, you must have something else that you remember, too. This same thing happened before!"

"It did?" Yami said.

"Yeah!" Yugi began rambling as Yami sat down next to him on the bed. "You were the king of Egypt, just like now. You sacrificed yourself and sealed yourself inside the millennium puzzle. Five thousand years later, my grandpa went through a dig inside your tomb, and found the puzzle. He gave it to me, because he knew I could solve it. When I did, your spirit was released, and you became a part of me. In the beginning, I was afraid of you. But soon, we became best friends. You lost all your memories of Egypt when you were sealed in the puzzle, and we had to fight to get them back. Once that journey was complete, you went back to the afterlife, but I guess you ended up here, with no memories of what happened with me."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Yami taking in everything Yugi had told him.

"Does that mean the same thing will happen again?" Yami asked.

"Not necessarily," Yugi said

"…five thousand years…" Yami repeated. "My God, that's like…forever…."

Yugi watched as Yami's face slowly saddened. He began to feel his own do so as well.

He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "We got your memory back before, and we're going to do it again."

Yami watched Yugi stand up off the bed and open up his closet.

"Pack your stuff, Yami!" Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami said, giving Yugi strange looks.

"We're going to Japan."

Yay! Suspense! Bet you didn't see that coming!

R&R!

GK09


	7. Pharaohs on a Plane!

Whooooo!! Yay! Another update! Sorry it took a little longer this time…

Kings Are Blind

Yami watched, still in slight shock, as Yugi pulled random objects out of his closet and toss them onto the floor.

"Okay, seriously," Yami started "Why are we doing this?"

Yugi ignored him and placed a hand on his chin. "You don't have a suitcase, do you?"

Yami's face turned angered upon his unanswered question. "A what? Yugi this is ridiculous! I can't just leave!"

Yugi continued to ignore him and went on mumbling to himself.

"Oh, would you look at the mess you made!" Yami cried "My servants are going to be so angry!"

Yugi turned to him and smirked. "Why don't you try cleaning up after yourself?"

Yami turned defensive and folded his arms across his chest. "Excuse me," he said "I would love to help my servants…but…I'm just busy, that's all."

Yugi found a brown, tarnished sack in Yami's washroom and began stuffing clothes inside of it.

"We are so taking you shopping, Yami," he said "This fashion style is sad."

Yami turned to the side, away from Yugi. "You're not even listening to me! I don't want to leave, you hear? NO!"

Yugi stopped what he was doing and frowned at Yami. Yami cracked an eye open and turned to Yugi.

"What?" Yami said, noting Yugi's evil glare.

"You can't always do whatever you want, Yami." Yugi said, neatly folding a pair of satin pants before crudely shoving them in the bag.

"Hey!" Yami cried "Be careful with those! Those are real satin, you know! Very expensive…"

Yugi rolled his eyes "You're no better than a rich girl in a Gucci store…"

Yami uncrossed his arms and cocked his head slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying I'm…selfish?"

"…and annoying," Yugi answered.

"Well…well, I'm a king," Yami replied "That's kind of…my…you know, job."

"Your job?" Yugi said, tying a piece of string tightly around the top of the sack. "A job is something you do for a period of time, and get paid for it. This is your life."

Yami sighed. "Not a very fun life, mind you."

Yugi made an aggravated noise and frowned at Yami "Well, then you should be excited about coming to Domino with me!"

"Domino?" Yami said "I thought we were going to Japan?"

Yugi grumbled under his breath. He liked Yami better when he wasn't so…dumb.

"Domino is a city in Japan. That's where I live, with my grandpa." Yugi answered.

"Oh,"

Yugi tossed the sack at Yami, which whacked him in the face. He opened the door and motioned with his hand for Yami to come with him.

"Ow…" Yami said, rubbing his nose.

XXX

Grandpa was sitting in a chair, watching the monster truck network on the TV. He was getting worried about what was taking Yugi so long. He hoped nothing happened to him.

The door swung open, causing grandpa to turn around. His eyes widened in shock and surprise as he stared at the pharaoh standing nervously in the doorway.

Yugi gave his grandpa a hugged and smiled. "We need to get back home, gramps. Yami and I have some important stuff to take care of."

Grandpa glanced from Yugi to Yami. "He's coming with us?"

Yugi nodded, then winked. Whispering into his ear, "Pleeeease? It's really important…"

Grandpa smiled and patted his grandson on the back. "Of course," He whispered back.

Grandpa half-heartedly pulled out his wallet. "We'll need to buy him a ticket of course. Oh boy."

XXX

The three were sitting on a bench at the airport, waiting for their flight to be called. Yami, who was now wearing some of Yugi's clothes so he didn't look ridiculous, was rubbing his sweaty hands together as he fumbled through his apprehensiveness.

He leaned towards Yugi and whispered, "You know, Yugi…planes…crash on occasion, don't they?"

Yugi nudged him with his elbow. "Yami, it's okay. They only crash if there's something seriously wrong. Or, if they get taken over by terrorists…"

"TERRORISTS?!" Yami shouted, causing every single airport guard to look at him.

Yugi shushed him as he drooped down in his seat. "Shh!"

"Sorry,"

Suddenly, a lady's voice came over then intercom. "Flight 23 to Domino. Your plane is now boarding." She repeated herself a couple of times as the three stood off the bench and headed towards the gate.

"Yugi…Yugi!!" Yami half yelled, half whispered.

"What?!"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Yugi grabbed Yami by the hand and dragged him along. "The plane has a bathroom, Yami, jeez."

They then approached the security walk-through…thing. (A/N: Noooo idea what that thing's called…)

Grandpa and Yugi slowly headed through, while Yugi glanced back into Yami's terrified eyes.

Yami kneeled next to Yugi's ear. "What…is…that?!"

"It's for security purposes, Yami. It's okay." Yugi said, as he headed through no problem.

The man placed a hand on Yami's arm and pushed him through.

"Come along now, sir." He said politely.

Yami made very frightened, amusing, noises as he glued his arms down to his side and walked through in a penguin-style fashion.

Once he was out, he snatched his bag from one of the guards and scurried to catch up with Yugi and grandpa.

XXX

A flight attendant worked her way down the aisle, stopping on the Moto family.

She glanced at Yami, who was sitting between Grandpa and Yugi performing deep breathing exercises. She kneeled down to grandpa's ear.

"Is he alright?"

Grandpa nodded "This is his first time flying. Don't worry, he's always a little high maintenance.

Yami 'hmphed' under his breath. "I am most certainly not high maintenance."

Yugi and grandpa glanced at each other, smiling.

"Stop that!" Yami said "I am not!"

Yami sunk down his his seat and crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to get my daily massage now? Hmm?" he said, putting his face in Yugi's.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Not high maintenance, huh?"

Yami glared at him "Shut up,"

After only 15 minutes, Yami began getting restless.

"What about my herbal tea? How can I get through my day without any herbal tea? My skin is going to break out! Pharaoh's don't get zits!"

10 minutes later, Yami was still moping.

"Oh my gosh, my butts hurts. Kings are not supposed to be uncomfortable. I'm so hungry right now. I could be at home eating my favorite grapes. Mmm…the color of red wine. Oh gosh, now I'm even more hungry. I'd give anything for a temple rub right now…"

Yugi tried to distract himself from Yami, plugging his ears and focusing out the window. But Yami's booming voice was too loud for even God to block out.

"Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yes?" Yami replied.

"Shut…up…okay?" Yugi said sternly.

Yami sunk down farther in his seat. "Pssh. Excuse me,"

Okay! There is it!

R&R! (And I do mean REPLY! Jeez, people.)

GK09


	8. A Royal Pain!

Heeeellllo, people! Yay! What's up?

Oh, would you look at all those reviews! I love it! )

Kings Are Blind

The two members of the Moto family were enjoying the now peaceful ride in the plane. Yami, who spent the last hour complaining, was now dropped down in his seat, arms folded after being yelled at 10 minutes ago by Yugi.

Every once in a while, Yami would glance over at Yugi and immaturely stick his tongue out at him. Yugi just smirked and continued looking out the window, admiring the scenery.

Once the silence between the two "best friends" became too much for grandpa to take, he encouraged some conversation.

"Isn't that view lovely?" He asked.

Yugi smiled. "What country are we over anyway, Grandpa?"

Grandpa stretched his arms a little and smiled back. "It's been a couple of hours. My guess would be the middle east."

"We should be home in another few hours." Grandpa added, noting Yami's restlessness.

Yami fidgeted in his chair and humped and grumped with uncomfortableness.

"These chairs are drastically irritating…" He moped. "Don't they know who I am?"

Yugi sighed "Yami, in my opinion, you stop being king once we're out of Egypt."

"You are so much different than that sweet little boy I first saw, aren't you." Yami said.

"I was just going to say the same thing to you!" Yugi said, putting on a pretend sweet smile.

Just then, a lady came over the intercom.

"Folks, due to some upcoming stormy weather, we ask that you please buckle your seat belts in case of turbulence. Thank you."

The "seat belt" lights lit up ahead, as Yugi and Grandpa buckled in calmly.

"Turbulence?" Yami said.

Yugi glanced at him "Yeah. Don't worry, Yami. Sometimes that happens when it storms and it just kind of…shakes the plane up a bit. No worries, okay?"

"Sure…right. When we crash, I'm blaming you."

Grandpa patted Yami's arm. "We're not going to crash, I promise."

A sudden clasp of thunder caused a slight shaking of the plane, yet no passengers seemed bothered. None except one.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Wait…I thought I was already dead. Oh well. I'M GONNA DIE...AGAIN!"

"Yami! Yami! Shh! Relax!" Yugi whacked him with the backside of his hand as a flight attendant came rushing over.

"Sir," she said calmly "Everything's fine, okay? This happens all the time. We have oxygen if you need it, though…"

Yami smiled. "I'm sorry…I just…overreact sometimes."

Yugi smirked. "Pshh. Sometimes?"

Yami grumbled. "Shut it."

XXX

Yami scurried out of the plane and began taking deep gulps of fresh air.

"That…was the most terrifying experience I have ever had to endure. We are never EVER doing that again!"

Yugi smiled. "Just wait until I get you on a roller coaster!"

"I don't even want to know."

Grandpa headed over to the boys and pushed them towards the baggage claim. "Let's wait for our stuff now, boys. I gotta get home and check on the shop!"

XXX

The taxi carrying the three boys stopped in front of the Moto's Turtle Game Shop. The driver opened the door as Yugi hopped out.

"Yami…?" He said, as Yami slowly made his way out of the car, making slow glances at the scenery.

He strode over to Yugi and continued to stare. "Why is everything so…tall?"

Yugi grabbed the bags grandpa handed to him and made his way towards the front door.

"This is a city, Yami. All the business buildings are tall and made of glass. They're called skyscrapers."

Yami nodded. "Interesting."

Grandpa opened the door for Yugi as he set down the bags he was carrying. He motioned with his hand for Yami to come closer.

"This is your new home to, you know. Come on, now."

Yami walked inside and stared at the shop.

"You live here? It looked so much bigger on the outside."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Why, _why _was Yami so stupid?

"This is just the shop, Yami" Yugi answered. "Our house is right through here."

He opened another door, which led to the living room. Yami poked his head around the door frame and peeked in.

"Hmmm…"

He poked his head back out and glanced back at Grandpa. "So…your shop is…_inside_ your house?"

Grandpa nodded and went on the count the money in the cash register.

"Yugi," He said "Aren't you going to show Yami to his new room?"

"Oh, yeah. Grab your stuff, Yami. You'll be staying in the guest room."

Yami picked up his bag and followed Yugi up the stairs.

Yugi pointed things out to him as they walked down the hall.

"Here's the closet. That's where we keep all of our…uh…towels and stuff. And…this, of course, is the bathroom. Oh, and that's my room down the hall. But this is yours."

He gripped the handle of the door on the left hand side of Yugi's room, and opened it.

The room wasn't very big, or decorative. It simply had a bed with white bedding. White walls, and blue carpet. A little brown nightstand was placed next the bed. A closet was in the corner.

Yugi took the bag from Yami's hand and plopped it down on the bed.

"I know it's not much, but we can decorate it and make it yours in no time." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami sat down on the bed, making the old mattress squeak.

"Oooh." He said sarcastically "Feels comfy."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's the thought that counts, _your majesty_."

Yami looked around the room. "I don't have my own bathroom?"

Yugi sighed. "No. We all share the one bathroom I showed you in the hall."

Yami made a disgusted face. "We share it? That's a little unsanitary, don't you think?"

"Yami, we're not dirty, diseased people, okay?"

"Okay," Yami replied quietly.

After a few minutes of silence, Yami decided to speak again.

"It's kind of dark in here."

"Then why don't you go turn on the light?"

"I have to get up and do it myself?"

Yugi growled under his breath. "Yami! You are so spoiled!"

"I am not!"

The two sat in some more silence; Yami thinking of things to say to purposely irritate Yugi.

"The bed sheets are crinkled."

Yugi stood up, gripped the sheets, and yanked them up and off the bed. Rolling them into a pile, he tossed them onto the floor.

Yami frowned. "Oh, now that wasn't very nice."

Yugi grumbled and placed his hands on his hips. "I'd like to see you make your own bed!"

"Fine!"

Yami grabbed the bottom sheet, shook it in the air a couple of times, and laid it down on his bed.

"I've seen my servants do it millions of times."

Yugi huffed. "Yeah. Key word: servants!"

Yami huffed back and ran his hand out to flatten the sheet. He pulled one end and tucked it under the top right corner of the mattress, Yugi watching his every move with an evil smirk on his face.

Yami repeated the process for the top and bottom left corners, however became frustrated when he went to tuck the final end into the bottom right corner, and all the other corners popped out. (A/N: That always happens to me!)

He pursed his lips together and gave an angry sigh, moving to fix the top right corner, only for the bottom right corner to pop out as well.

Yugi chuckled to himself as Yami tried again and again, each time becoming more and more frustrated.

Yami stopped and stared at Yugi. "What are you laughing at? This is not funny!"

Yugi chuckled again as the last remaining corner popped out. "Yes it is."

Yugi stood against the wall as the angry king went from gently flattening the sheets with his hand to smacking them and kicking the mattress with his foot, occasionally making "GAH!"-like noises.

Yugi finally stopped being evil and poked Yami on the shoulder.

"Would you like some help, since you're so…incapable?"

Yami death-glared him and sighed. "Grab an end."

Okay! There it is! R&R!

GK09


	9. Say Hello to Joe!

Oh, boy! Another update!

I'm really liking this story…

Kings Are Blind

After destroying Yami's bed, Yugi was finally able to show Yami how to do one thing all by himself: make his bed.

Yami seemed awfully proud of himself, as he now sat upon the neatly laid-out sheets with a smile on his face.

"I never thought I would actually have to do that…" he said to himself, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Maybe if you're lucky, grandpa will give you some of my chores!" Yugi said slyly, smirking at Yami who stared down evilly at him.

"Chores? What kind of chores?"

Yugi rubbed his chin and sighed. "All kinds of things! I cook dinner every other night, I do the dishes, take out the trash, clean occasionally, _make my bed_…" He emphasized the last part.

Yami glared at him. "I'm working on that last part. I'll get the others in no time, too. Well, except maybe for the cooking part. You wouldn't want me to burn down the house now, would you?"

"No, I guess not. But, I can try and teach you. Here, come into my room. Let's see if anything looks familiar…"

Yami stood up off the bed and followed Yugi off to the left side of the hallway. Yugi pushed open his bedroom door and kicked off his shoes, motioning for Yami to do the same.

Yami slid off the sneakers Yugi had leant him and slid them off to the side. He watched as Yugi flicked on the light switch next to the door and sat down on his bed.

"This is your room?" Yami said, taking in the surroundings.

Yugi nodded, laying down flat on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"It's so…" Yami trailed off and looked around the room. "…Orderly…"

Yugi giggled. "Well, I'm just a very neat person, I guess."

"Is that why everyone has to take off their shoes when they come into your room?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep."

"Well, aren't you little Mr. Perfect…" Yami said, looking around the room.

Yugi sat up and frowned. "You're one to talk about being Mr. Perfect."

Yami turned around and glared at him. "You know, it's not my fault I was born into a royal family and got practically everything my heart desired. You don't have to be jealous of me."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Ugh! You think I'm jealous of you? Please! I feel sorry for you! Never experiencing life, not knowing how to take care of yourself! If anything, _you _should be jealous of _me_!"

Yami gave Yugi an angry face and sat down in the chair at his desk. "Here we go, arguing again! I thought you said we used to be best friends! Why don't you go hang out with your other best friend! Like that guy Jerry!"

Yugi stopped. "Jerry?"

Yami turned his back to Yugi and folded his arms, gazing up at the moon through the skylight on Yugi's ceiling.

"Yeah, you know the one. The one you're such best buddies with who eats all the donuts!"

Yugi's anger turned into a smile as he realized another memory was coming back to Yami. Joey.

Yugi instantly scurried over to his closet and pulled out a white shoe box. He kept all the goofy pictures he and his friends had taken with the new camera he got for Christmas in there.

Yami turned back towards Yugi upon hearing him scuffling around. He watched as Yugi practically threw the box onto the bed with excitement, tearing off the lid and tossing it aside.

"Come here…" He whispered.

Yami stood off the chair and moved to sit on the side of the bed.

Yugi handed him a picture of the blonde. Joey was smiling like an idiot with his finger up his nose.

Yugi watched the expression on Yami's face change as he tilted the picture into different angles.

Yami eventually smiled. "I know this boy." He said, still smiling. "This is Jerry."

Yugi smiled back and chuckled slightly. "Actually, his name is Joey. But hey, at least you remembered him; and that we're best friends."

"Joey, Jerry. Whatever." Yami said, laughing slightly as he set the picture back down.

A moment of silence elapsed between the two, both boys smiling to themselves.

"I just wonder why he didn't look familiar when you showed me his picture back in Egypt." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's the atmosphere. Or, just luck. I don't know. All that matters is that we're getting somewhere. That's two you've remembered so far."

More silence came as Yami picked up some other pictures of the blonde. Some were more inappropriate than others, consisting of the blonde putting on a smirking face with his hand on the front of his pants. Others were more silly, with the boy wearing a wig with a large pair of sunglasses sitting upside down on his nose.

Yugi decided to break the silence when another idea popped into his head. He shot off the bed and the grin on his face widened to drastic levels.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't I think of this before! I know it's late, but…I'll call Joey and ask him to come over!" Yugi threw his arms into the air, satisfied with his idea, and ran downstairs to get the phone.

Yami could hear Yugi's footsteps as he practically tripped his way up the stairs.

Yugi had to dial Joey's number several times, as he kept messing it up through his excitement.

The phone rang a couple of times before a bored Brooklyn voice picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Joey! It's me! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Hey, Yuge. Uhh…how was that trip to Egypt?"

"It…was…GREAT! You'll never guess who I met!"

"King Tut?"

"…no!"

"Britney Spears?"

"……"

"Okay, who then?"

"YAMI!"

Yugi waited as Joey paused on the other end of the line. "…what? How?"

"It's a long story! I'll tell you when you come over! He came back with us!"

"Come over? …Wait…He's there?...Okay, I'm confused…I'm comin' over, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Bring your stuff if you want! You can stay at my house! We'll have a sleepover!"

"…Woah, uh…don't get carried away there, Yuge."

"Just come over! I'll see you soon." He heard Joey click off the phone as he did the same.

Yami eyed him suspiciously. "Sleepover? That sounds a bit…sexual…"

Yugi whacked him with his hand. "Sleepovers are not sexual! Friends sleep over each others houses all the time!"

"…If you say so."

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Grandpa answered it, surprised to see Joey, who hurridly told him that Yugi invited him over before taking his bag and running up the stairs.

"Kids." Grandpa said to himself. "They don't tell anybody anything anymore…"

A light knock came at Yugi's door.

"Hey, Yuge. Can I come in?"

Yugi smiled at Yami, who looked a bit nervous. "Sure!"

Joey slowly pushed the door open as he prepared himself for the scene in front of him.

There was Yugi, sitting pretzel-style on his bed. Yami was next to him, sitting in the same fashion with his hands hanging limply in his lap.

Joey cleared his throat and smiled, holding his hand out to Yami.

"It's so nice to see you again, man." He said, smiling. "We all missed ya."

Yami glanced at Yugi, wondering what he should say.

"Well, uh…it's nice to see you too, Jerry…uh, Joey!" He quickly corrected his forgetful brain.

Joey set down his bag and joined the two boys on the bed.

"Well," he said "'Dis is kinda awkward…"

Yami was still staring nervously at Joey, who continued to give him friendly, reassuring smiles.

"I'm not gonna bite ya, if that's what you're thinking…" Joey said, taking in Yami's concerned looks.

"I know," Yami said. "This is just weird."

Joey chuckled slightly. "How is it weird? We're all pals."

Yugi cleared his throat and took Joey by the arm.

"Can we talk somewhere…privately…?" He whispered, glancing at Yami out of the corner of his eye.

Joey leaned down to Yugi's level, also glancing over at Yami.

"Is he…like, okay?"

Yugi sighed. "That's why we need to talk…"

Yugi walked over to Yami for a moment, who kept looking back and forth from him to Joey.

Yugi smiled. "Is it okay if Joey and I talk in the hall for a minute?"

Yami shrugged and smiled. "Sure."

Yugi took Joey by the arm out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him.

Oh, look at you lucky people! I kept my tired finger typing just to give you a nice, long chapter!

I'm really liking where the story is going. I'm just thinking that's it's going to take me a little while to get through the whole thing. I'm not going to rush through it or anything, I just hope to have it done before school starts back up again; because AP classes are certainly not going to give me much free time, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting!

Anyway, hope you're enjoying it!

R&R!

GK09


	10. Sleepover Fun!

Hi, people!

I'm very pleased to read all of the happy and satisfied comments! Thanks to everyone for actually taking the time to read the things that pop into my head!

Hard to believe I thought of this one while I was in the shower! How about that?

Kings Are Blind

Yugi led Joey into Yami's new room, shutting the door just in case and sitting down on the squeaky bed.

"So…why is this so…secretive?" Joey whispered.

"Well, I can't explain the whole story in front of Yami because he'll go into a panic attack or something…" Yugi whispered back.

"Does he have some kind of…problem?" Joey asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

"Does he have Alzheimers?"

Yugi gave Joey a shunning look and grunted. "NO! He doesn't have Alzheimers!"

"Oh," Joey replied. "Well, something's wrong. I thought he was supposed to go to the afterlife."

"He was. But…something happened, and he didn't. I don't know what's going on. I tried to explain what happened before, but Yami nearly had a heart attack after I mentioned the whole…you know…"

"…him being dead thing?" Joey finished his statement for him.

"Yeah."

Silence crossed between the two best friends.

"Sooo…what does that mean?"

"Well," Yugi explained "He doesn't remember anything. He…he's starting too, though. He remembers you. That's why I asked you over."

Joey smiled with happiness. "Well, of _course_ he remembers me. I'm _Joey_ for goodness sake!"

Yugi smiled. "Just be nice. And go along with everything! If he starts acting stupid-and he will-just keep playing along, okay?"

Joey nodded. "Sure thing. I know a lot about acting stupid."

The two headed out of Yami's room and back down the hall to Yugi's.

"Are you _sure_ he doesn't have Alzheimers?" Joey whispered.

"JOEY! HE DOES NOT HAVE ALZHEIMERS!"

"..Okay…"

Yugi slowly pushed the door back open to find Yami still sitting on his bed, only with one of Yugi's college books in his hand.

"You want to be a doctor?" He asked, glancing up at Yugi.

"Nurse, actually." Yugi responded, slowly taking the book from Yami's hand and setting back down on the desk.

"…I was reading that!"

Yugi made an annoyed face and moved to get his pajamas out of his closet.

Yami leaned in towards Joey. "Is he always this bossy?"

Joey nodded. "Yep."

Yugi grabbed his little blue PJ's and moved to head to the bathroom, stopping at the door. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

Yugi shut the door behind him, leaving the two other boys alone.

Joey smiled and slapped Yami on the shoulder. "Sooo…"

Yami rubbed his shoulder and stared, confused, at Joey. "Sooo…what?"

"You remember this face, right?" Joey said, putting on his best model look.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I did."

Yugi walked back into the room, his cutesie-wootsie pajamas earning snickers from the other boys.

"Hey!" He said, putting his clothes in his hamper.

XXX

Not long after 11:00, all three boys were changed into their PJ's, sitting on Yugi's floor.

Joey stood up and went to turn off the lights. "Let's tell ghost stories, guys!"

Yugi frowned. "Ohhhh, come on! I hate ghost stories!" He perked back up and smiled. "I know! Let's play a game!"

Joey stretched his legs out, leaning back onto his arms. "What kind of game?"

Yami smiled. "I love games!"

Yugi winked at Joey, who nodded back.

Yugi smiled, moving closer to the other boys. "How about 'Let's see if Yami can remember anything else by having us tell some stories and stuff'?"

Joey shrugged. "How do you play that?"

"Well..you try and see if Yami can remember anything else by having us tell stories and stuff."

Joey nodded. "Oh. I get it."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So, Yami…is that okay?"

Yami sighed. "I don't see why you're trying so hard. This is all pointless. What's going to happen after I get all these memories back? I'm going to go to Egypt and lose them again? I don't want that. You know what…maybe this whole this was just a mistake…"

Yugi looked over to Joey, who remained silent.

"Yami…" He started. "I don't want you to leave. So what if you don't remember anything. We're trying to help you. Don't you want us to help you?"

Yami waited for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat. "Fine…let's play your silly-named game."

"Yay!"

Yugi and Joey huddled together, discussing some topics that could possibly seem familiar to Yami.

They separated and Yugi took a breath. "Okay. My grandpa got his soul stolen by Pegasus. And…we participated in a tournament on an island called Duelist Kingdom. Does that sound familiar?"

Yami glanced upwards. "Sounds a little cheesy, if you ask me."

Yugi slapped himself in the face and turned to Joey.

Joey leaned closer to Yami. "Let's just start with some names!"

Yami shrugged. "Okay."

Joey and Yugu huddled together again with little strips of paper and wrote random names on them. Yugi handed his stack to Joey.

"Okay!" Joey said. "Are you ready, Yami?"

Yami nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Yami nodded again, more aggressively.

"Tea!"

Yami thought…and thought some more.

"No…I don't think so."

"Tristan!"

"Nope."

"Kaiba!"

"Yugi's mentioned that one before."

Joey moved the cards from in front of his face to stare at Yami. He looked like a really bad game show host.

"Really? How about _Seto_ Kaiba…?"

Yami cocked his head to the side. "I have a priest named Seto."

Joey moved Kaiba's named card to the back of the deck and chuckled to himself.

"Haha…Kaiba a priest…hahaha…"

He cleared his throat and decided to try another tactic.

"What if we try something where we say one word, and Yami says the first word that comes to mind?" Joey suggested.

Yugi smiled. "That's a great idea!"

The boys thought for a second, before nodding at each other.

"Yuge, you start." Joey said.

"Okay," Yugi cleared his throat. "Duel…"

"Double."

Yugi sighed. "Okay…"

Joey put on his best game show voice. "Oh, I'm sorry the correct answer was double cheeseburger!"

The room silenced.

"Alright fine, my jokes suck."

Yugi sighed once more and decided to try again. "Tournament."

"Competition."

Joey put his sweaty hands over his eyes and slid them down his face. "Sweet Jesus, this is hopeless!" He cried.

Joey perked up. "I got one!"

Yugi and Yami motioned for him to go on.

"Pianist!"

Yami shook his head slowly. "…what?"

Joey smiled. "Wasn't supposed to mean anything. I just like saying that word! Pianist, pianist, pianist!"

Both boys look at each other.

Joey continued to giggle. "..'cause it kinda sounds like…penis…Jeez, I'm sorry!"

Yami leaned towards Yugi. "I told you sleepovers sounded sexual!" He whispered.

"They are when Joey's around…" Yugi whispered back.

Yami stood up and stretched. "I told you this was hopeless! Let's just go to bed!"

Yugi went to go grab some blankets out of the closet, slowly shaking them out and laying them on the floor.

Yami eyed him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making somewhere for us to sleep." Yugi said, throwing down another blanket.

Yami stuttered in his kingly-ness. "Well…well, don't I get to sleep in my bed?"

Joey pulled off his slippers and set them to the side. "You're not supposed to sleep in your bed during a sleepover!"

Yami watched as Yugi lay down some more blankets.

"Y-you…you mean I…me…of all people…has to sleep on the FLOOR?!" Yami put his hand over his chest in disbelief.

Joey mocked him, laughing. "Oh, yes. Mr. High-and Mighty…Sir Yami, Lord Emperor of Egypt…must give up his bed of royalty and luxury to sleep on the floor with the peasants! Sound the trumpets! Call the army!"

Yami put his hands on his hips and pouted with a miserable face.

The other boys lay down under the covers, Yugi motioning for Yami to join them.

"We're sleeping _together_?" Yami said.

Yugi sat up. "Will you stop it! Just get into bed!"

Yami huffed and flicked off the lights, tripping over Joey trying to get to his spot in the middle of the two boys.

Yugi and Joey covered their ears with their pillows as Yami began to complain.

"Wow, my back hurts already and it's only been 5 minutes! And why do I have to sleep in the middle?! Do you know how awkward this is?!"

"SHUT UP!" Yugi and Joey shouted simultaneously.

Yami grumbled. "You two are no better then some of the people I've dealt with in my days. I remember there was this one guy who really ticked me off! He wanted to kill me! How crazy is that? He sent these people out to kidnap my friends and all this other horrible stuff. Man, he was pretty ugly, too!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

Yaaaaay, cliffhangers! Oh boy, this was extra extra long today! I've just been trying to gather up some ideas. I've had some time to do it, too. I've been in and out of the doctor's office. What a fun summer! Palpitations are not fun! Boo heart health!

All those years eating Cheerios…wasted!

Anyway, thanks for reading and keeping up!

R&R!

GK09


	11. More Sleepover Fun!

I found some time to sit down with you nice people and bring you some more fanfiction fun!

Hooray!

Kings Are Blind

Yugi sat up and turned to Yami, who was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling in disgust.

"Hey Yami," He said.

Yami turned to him and folded his hands behind his head. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me more of that story?"

Yami sat up to face him. "Well…I don't know the guy's name. But…I do believe he had a millennium item, much like myself."

Yugi smiled. "His name was Marik. And…he was kinda psycho…"

Yami nodded. "I remember the psycho part…"

Joey rolled over, took the pillow off of his head and sat up. "Jeez, some people are trying to sleep, you know?!"

Yami folded his arms. "Well excuse us."

Yugi smiled at Joey. "Yami remembers Marik! And…part of the Battle City tournament!"

Joey smiled back. "Coolness! Seems like the city is really doing ya some good, Yam!" He slapped Yami on the shoulder.

"…ow…" Yami rubbed his arm with his hand and frowned.

Yugi sighed. "Let's just try and get some sleep, guys. Hey, Joey, maybe tomorrow we can take Yami on a little tour of the city?"

Joey nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

The three boys lay back down, ready for a good night's sleep.

Well, of course, Yami can't be expected to obey orders without complaining!

A few minutes of silence passed, Yugi and Joey apparently preparing to fall asleep. Yami lay in the middle on his back, his fingers twined together across his stomach.

"…Yugi?" He whispered. "Pssst…"

Yugi's voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was pressed into his pillow. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

Yugi grumbled under his breath. "Well, just wait until morning and grandpa will make us a nice breakfast."

"Wait? Yugi, a Pharaoh waits for nothing."

Yugi slapped his hand down onto his pillow and picked up his head, turning it slightly to the left.

"Like I said before, you stop being pharaoh once we're out of Egypt. Does this look like Egypt? No. So get over yourself and go to sleep."

Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "I would have evil people like you beaten for that insolent behavior. I'm the king, you know."

Yugi lay his head back down and chuckled slightly to himself. "I thought you were the _good_ king, Yami. Not a bad one."

Yami 'hmphed' to himself and shifted under the covers. "I am not a bad king! I just don't like to be disrespected."

"Well, why don't you stop disrespecting me and stop treating me like your little slave?"

"How about you both stop disrespecting the other guy in the room who's still trying to get some sleep?" Joey mumbled from under his pillow.

"Sorry, Joe." Yugi whispered, turning over to glare at Yami, who instantly returned the gesture.

More silence passed, Joey finally asleep and snoring. Yugi was almost off into dream land, while Yami was still having some trouble.

"Yugi…" He whispered. "Psst…"

Yami heard him give a heavy breath through his nose. "What. Is it. Yami?"

"…It's kind of chilly in here."

Yami heard Yugi shift about a bit. "Yami." He said, pausing for a second. "Go to sleep. Now. Before I pick up that pillow and smother you with it."

Yami tsked him slightly, rolling onto his side. "Fine."

XXX

Sunlight poured through Yugi's skylight, the bright beams shining down directly onto the three sleeping teens.

A ray slowly creeped its way onto Yami's closed eyes, causing the insides to turn red and his sleep to be disturbed.

"Ugh! Stupid sun!" He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He kicked off the covers and stood up, instantly bending over after an aching pain shot up his back.

"Stupid floor…"

He walked over to the mirror on Yugi's wall and stared at himself.

He looked horrible. His nose was running, his eyes were red, his hair looked like it had been chewed on by a raccoon, and the pajamas he had borrowed from Yugi were riding up in places he'd rather them not.

"Morning, Yami!" A perky, childish voice called behind him.

Yami turned his pathetic head to him, frowning miserably.

"Wow, what happened to you, your majesty?" Yugi said, snickering.

"Apparently, when you said 'once I'm out of Egypt, I stop being king', that applies to my looks, as well. I normally look fabulous no matter what time of day!" Yami said, fluffing up his bangs in the mirror.

Joey sat up, yawning, and rubbed his eyes. "Gooooood, morning!" He said cheerily, bouncing up and striking a funny pose.

"Joey." Yugi said. "Why are you so happy?"

Joey dropped his arms to his sides. "I don't know. I feel strangely energized today!"

He turned his head to the right and glanced at Yami's reflection in the mirror.

After staring at him for a few seconds, he instantly burst out laughing.

Yami glared at him and plopped down on Yugi's bed.

"Yami!" Joey said, still laughing. "You look like _shit_, man!"

Yami's mouth gaped open slightly. "Oh, well, thanks for putting it lightly!"

"You're welcome." Joey replied sarcastically.

He immediately stopped laughing when the scent of pancakes drifted through the air.

"Ooh…" Joey said, grinning. "I smell _foooood_…."

Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well let's go get some."

XXX

The three boys were seated at the kitchen table, while grandpa set down a plate full of pancakes in the center of the table.

Grandpa set down a glass of orange juice in front of the boys as well, before sitting down to join them.

"So," He started "Did we enjoy our sleepover?" 

Yugi smiled, reaching for his orange juice. "It was fun. The sleep part wasn't, though."

Grandpa chuckled. "Didn't sleep too well, boys?"

"Well, we would've been off to sleep just fine if _somebody_ would have stopped acting like a royal piss-off!" Yugi grumbled, peering at Yami's glare from the corner of his eyes.

Grandpa lightly tapped his grandson with the back of his hand. "Yugi! That's not a very nice thing to say!" He whispered.

Yami stared at his plate. "What are these?"

Grandpa shifted his stare to Yami. "They're pancakes."

Joey stabbed another cake with his fork and smacked it down onto his plate, grabbing the maple syrup and shaking it desperately over his pancake like a hungry ape.

"'Derr ferry good." Joey said, his mouth full.

Yami continued to gaze at his plate, picking up his fork and slowly cutting off a teeny tiny piece before placing it in his mouth.

He made different faces as he chewed, eventually swallowing.

"That was interesting." He said. "I usually pick what I want for my meal. That way I know if I'll like it or not. May I use the restroom?"

Grandpa nodded slightly and smiled. "Sure…"

"Thank you," Yami took the napkin out of his lap and set it down neatly, placing his fork on top. He strutted kingly out of the room, his back arched, his head back, and arms swaying at his sides.

"Hmm," Grandpa whispered. "You're right. He is a little pissy…"

Okay! I think that's a good stopping point!

This is kind of a drag-out chapter, I know, but it's part of the story. I want the next chapter to be like the 'reminiscence chapter'. So, it'll be nice and long and dramatic! WHOO!

But, this was a little comedy with a tad bit of revelation.

Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R! (Oh where oh where have those reviews gone? My last chapter only got 3!)

GK09


	12. Plot Twists!

Heeelllooo, people!

Yay! I'm updating…and I have bad allergies! WHOO!

Anyway, I think I'm just going to stick with Joey in this story. The others, well, they annoy me.

Annnndddd…this chapter has a major plot twist!

Kings Are Blind

The three boys watched Yami stride his way to the restroom. He walked like he had some kind of back problem. It was really beginning to annoy Yugi…

Grandpa decided to spark up some conversation to make Yugi happier (and to prevent a fast-eating Joey from choking on his food).

"Sooo…" He said. "What's going on today?"

Joey stopped eating for a second to answer the old man's question. "Yugi wants us to take Yami out and show him around the city."

Grandpa's eyes wandered slightly and he nodded. "Well…that should be fun, right Yugi?"

Yugi was hunched over the table, his elbow propped up on the table and his head laying limply on it. "Oh, yeah. Having Mr. 'I'm big and rich and important' telling me 'get me this, get me that. Yugi, I need this'. He's so different. I don't know what happened."

Grandpa set his hands down into his lap. "Well, Yugi, he's royalty. And even though he's a nice boy doesn't mean he won't go back to those royal roots and be a little bossy sometimes. But, that shouldn't mean that you have to dislike him for it. It's really not his fault."

"Well, I know…I jus-

Yami walked back into the room, sat in his chair, placed his napkin in his lap and sat up straight and tall. He smiled.

"I love the color theme in your bathroom, Mr. Moto. I find that darker colors, such as navy or emerald, are quite prominent for relaxation."

"…." Grandpa stared at Yami, who continued to smile at him. "…thank you."

Joey was snickering under his breath whilst leaning back in his chair, rubbing his full tummy. "I like to relax in my bathroom, too. Especially when I need to take-

"Okay, Joey." Grandpa cut him off.

Some silence was passed as the four passed glanced at each other, not sure what a follow-up conversation would be.

"Okay!" Grandpa shot up out of his chair and started snatching up the dishes. "You boys go on and get dressed! You have a fun day ahead of you!"

Yami and Joey were smiling, while Yugi's annoyed head was lying face down on the table.

XXX

Yugi fumbled to get his limb through the arm of his jacket, spinning around in circles making angry noises.

A chuckling voice and soft hands tugged it down for him gently. Yugi rubbed the material with his hands while turning around, smiling. "Thanks, Jo-

Yami placed his hands on his hips and smiled smugly.

"Thank you, Yami." He said in a little more stern tone.

"You're quite welcome."

Joey nearly fell down the stairs in his hurry, gripping the railing and yanking himself back up with a grin. "Let's go guys!"

"Alright, alright!" Yugi said, opening the door and leading the other two boys outside before exiting himself.

Yugi watched Yami look around with fascination. The scenery, to Yugi, was really nothing special. But Yami seemed so strangely interested.

Yugi pondered in his thinking wondering what to do first.

"Let's go shopping!" He finally said, his voice squeaking.

Joey frowned. "Ew, why?"

"Well…Yami doesn't have any clothes. Well, he does, but they're not normal. And he can't borrow mine forever."

Joey nodded, then frowned again. "And…how do you suppose we pay for them?"

Yugi sighed. "It's okay. I have money." Inside his mind, Yugi was imagining Disney Land, which he had intended on purchasing all for himself after saving enough money.

Yami smiled. "Yugi. You don't have to waste your money on me."

"No, Yami, really. It's okay."

"Thank you, Yugi. That's very kind."

Yugi smiled back. That was the Yami he remembered!

The three boys headed down the side walk, pointing out random things to Yami that seemed to interest him. The parking meters, seagulls, hot dog stands, storm drains; everything thing that looked relatively normal interested the ancient king.

They stopped in front of a store. It just so happened to be Yugi's favorite. (A/N:Melissa is too lazy to think up or provide a name for the store. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

Yugi pushed the door open, making the little bell ring, which caused Yami to jump.

"What was that?!" He said, instantly stopping and looking around.

"It's just a bell that let's the store know they have a customer." Yugi said, rummaging through all the different racks.

"Of course it is…" Yami said.

Joey was over in the girls department, holding up a pair of red lace panties that read 'naughty' on the back. He snickered and smiled to himself.

He continued to hold up pretty-patterned underpants until Yugi came over and dragged him back to the other side, like a mother to their child.

"Hey!" Joey whined.

"Joey!" Yugi said below his breath "Stop it!"

Yami was too interested in looking at the clothes that he had seen before. And since Yugi owned practically everything in the store, it was easy for him to recognize.

He held up a bright red t-shirt, then held it up to himself and looked in the mirror.

Yugi saw him and scurried over to him, joining Yami as he eyed his reflection in the mirror.

"This is quite flashy, isn't it?" Yami said, adjusting his body so he could see the shirt from different angles.

"You can try it on, if you want." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami continued to stare at himself, after a while making faces and winking.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami! Come on, the dressing rooms are over here."

Yugi dragged him to the series of doors, opening a free one a shoving the king inside.

Yami spun around in the closed space. He really hated small spaces.

"Yugi!"

Yugi sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Yes?"

"It's too small in here…I don't like it."

Yugi tipped back his head and banged it against the wall in annoyance. "Yami, just put on the shirt, please."

Yami moped and set the shirt on one of the little hangers. Removing his own, he replaced it with the little red garment, carefully eyeing himself in the mirror whilst keeping his arms glued down to his sides in paranoia.

"Let me see!" Yugi called from behind the door.

Yami slowly creaked the door open and walked out, sighing.

"I feel ridiculous."

Yugi smiled. "No, no. I think you look great."

Yami's head perked up and he smiled back. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Red looks good on you. It looks pretty good on me, too, if I do say so-hey, wait a minute!"

Yugi strolled up to Yami and grabbed the material of the shirt.

"I have this exact same shirt!" He exclaimed.

"I know."

"Wh-what do you mean 'you know'?"

"You have a lot of this stuff. I recognize it from when you bought it. I was with you, you know. And thank goodness! Who else could help you accessorize like this, hmm?" He said to a shocked Yugi, grabbing the boy's wrist and modeling the bangle he wore there.

"Wait a minute! Wait a _minute_!" Yugi said, pulling Yami aside.

Yami looked surprised as he began stroking the edge of the shirt with his fingers. "What?"

"What is going on? These random things just pop into your head like this? Come on, Yami. Admit it, you know more than you're letting on!"

Yami frowned. "Maybe."

"_Maybe_? Yami I'm serious! You…you remember everything…!"

Yami tried to push back tears as he straightened himself up. "So what if I do?"

"Well if you do, then why are you pretending like you don't?!"

"Because I have to!" 

"Because you _have_ to? Who's making you?"

"Myself! Okay! You don't understand! You never understood! All you think I am is some bratty son of a bitch that likes to boss you around! You have no idea what my life has been like!" 

Yugi's eyes flashed. "You have no idea what my life has been like either."

"Yes I do!" Yami yelled, pressing his index finger into his chest. "I was there! Without me, you wouldn't have anyone! You wouldn't be so safe and happy all the time! Those bullies would still be on you all the time! What about Joey? Huh? Where would he be right now if you were still that lost little child?"

Joey poked his head in slightly, placing his hands on each of their shoulders and giving a stifled laugh. "How about we leave Joey out of it, huh?"

Yami grabbed Joey by the arm and yanked him back over. "No. NO! You stay right here!"

Joey rubbed his arm. "Pssh. Yes, mom!"

The two boys continued to yell, occasionally a profanity or two coming out resulting in some mothers having to cover their child's ears.

Joey looked around, embarrassed. "Say, uh…guys? Could we…you know, take this conversation somewhere more, uh…private?"

Yugi and Yami were looking into each other's eyes, glaring fire.

XXX

Joey was walking in the middle of the two boys, humming to himself. The three boys were now walking down the boardwalk at the beach, the wind blowing gracefully, and the noise of the beautiful crashing waves in the background.

Joey began to skip slightly, looking on either side of himself to each of the two boys and giving them a big smile.

"Hey! Whooooo's hungry? Oh! I know! Joey is! Hey! How about some…(gasp) _ice cream_!!!" Joey stopped and threw his hands up into the air.

Yami continued to look straight ahead, only to look over to his left to glare at Yugi, who immediately turned his head to the opposite site, avoiding it.

Joey put his hands on his hips. "Seriously, guys, I want some ice cream…"

Silence.

"Heeellllooo…???" Joey said in a sing-song voice.

More silence.

"HEY?!" His Brooklyn voice echoed, resulting in a flock of seagulls to become frightened and scurry away.

"Yami…?"

No answer.

"Yugi…?" 

No answer.

"Joey…? Haha! I'm just kiddin'! 'Cause I'm…Joey…yeah. Guys, come on, this seriously sucks."

Yami turned to Joey. "Joey?"

Joey clasped his hands together. "Yesss?"

"Tell Yugi that I would be more than happy to go and fetch some ice cream with you, being you are my new best friend."

Joey turned to Yugi. "Yugi, Yami says he would be more than happy to go fetch some icea cream with me because I'm his new best friend."

Yugi remained still, his arms crossed and narrowed eyes closed.

"Tell Yami that _I_ would be even more happy than him to go get you some ice cream because you were my best friend first."

Joey sighed. "Yami, Yugi says that he would be even more happier than you to go get me some ice cream because I was his best friend first."

Yami was now standing in the same position as Yugi. "Tell Yugi that you wouldn't be his best friend if it weren't for me."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yugi, I wouldn't be your best friend if it weren't for Yami."

"Tell Yami that you and I are best friends no matter what he says because he doesn't have any friends and you came to all my birthday parties and never went to any of his. And we have tons of fun together, and we laugh a lot, and we have a stronger bond of friendship than anyone in the entire world."

"Uhh…Yami, Yugi says that we have fun, and…uh…laugh…and James Bond comes over our house so he can help save the entire world…uh…happy birthday! I'm sorry Yuge, could you repeat that?"

Yami cracked an eye open. "Tell Yugi that I don't need friends because I have you, Joey."

Joey whined, his tired feet aching. "Oh, for the love of Jesus!"

He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, Yami says that he doesn't need friends because he has me."

"Tell Yami to kiss my ass."

Joey's eyes widened. "Uhh…"

Yami spun around. "How about I _kick _yours?!"

Joey put his arms on each of the boys' chests, holding them apart. (Which was kind of awkward for the blonde due to the height difference.)

"Woahhh! Woah, woah, woah!" Joey said. "There will be no ass-kicking today, boys! Mud wrestling, possibly…"

Yami stormed off in a separate direction, leaving Joey and Yugi alone.

"Hey, Yuge?" 

"_What_."

"Can I get that ice cream now?"

Yaaaay! There it is!

I thought this would be interesting….I came up with it last night during the power outage!

Hope you all enjoy the drama! Because there's more!

(And of course, Joey's comic relief.)

R&R!

GK09 


	13. Confessions!

Sorry for the wait there, my friends!

Yes! Everyone is enjoying the plot twist! That was my #1 concern…

Woohoo! Me happy now!

This chapter may contain some brotherly Yami/Joey moments…but don't panic! Just because they're my favorite pairing doesn't mean I'll go all yaio on you…

Kings Are Blind

Yugi and Joey sat on a bench, facing the horizon and the beautiful ocean current. Yugi sat slumped down with his arms crossed, evil thoughts of Yami passing through his brain.

Joey, on the other hand was happily licking the dripping vanilla ice cream from the ice cream cone he had to practically beg Yugi for.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey said between licks "Are you _sure_ you don't want a bite?"

Yugi remained stiff, his expression faced towards the beach. "No. Keep you're stupid ice cream all to yourself."

Joey quickly covered the cone with his hand. "Hey, hey, hey! _Don't say that so loudly. It might hear you_…" He whispered.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

Yami had been missing for about a half an hour now, after storming off in his own direction. Joey, in the back of his mind, was still mildly concerned, while Yugi was wishing he'd go fall in a giant hole somewhere.

"Uhh, Yuge?"

"_What_."

Joey ate the rest of his cone and licked his sticky fingers. "Maybe we should look for Yami. It ain't exactly safe for a high-maintenance king to be stuck all alone in the city somewhere…"

Yugi shifted a bit in his seat. "Pfft. He probably went crying home to grandpa and told him I was mean to him…"

Joey placed both hands on his knees, looking around slightly through the silence. "Well," He said "As long as we're here…"

XXX

"YES! I WIN AGAIN!" Joey shouted, snatching a giant stuffed turtle from the man behind the water-shooting game. The other contestants didn't stand a chance because of Joey's immense 'skill', and the fact that Yugi wasn't even trying.

Joey hugged his giant turtle and set it on the ground next to his other assortment of animals.

Yugi was still frowning, even though everyone else was laughing and having fun.

Joey then felt his manly instincts kick in, and quickly scooped up all of his animals and handed them to Yugi.

"Could you hold on to these and wait on that bench over there so I can use the potty?" He said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "_Sure_…"

XXX

Joey strolled down the beach, happy to be free from an angry Yugi. The sand seemed deserted, except for a strange sniffling sound Joey could hear over top of the waves.

He stopped for a second, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand and squinting.

There, off in the distance, was Yami, sitting on the beach hugging his knees, drawing little circles in the sand. The tide brushed against his bare feet as he continued to sniffle.

Joey instantly became relieved to see that he was okay, but concerned at the same time due to the sniffling.

He strolled over to Yami, sitting down next to him in the sand. The pharaoh didn't even look up at him.

"Hi," Joey said, deciding it would be a good start.

"Hi," Yami replied quietly, quickly bringing a hand up to wipe his face.

"Everything alright?" Joey asked.

Yami didn't answer him right away. He stretched his legs out and folded his arms, still looking down towards his stomach.

"No," He said eventually.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes,"

Joey waited for the king to talk. "I can't hear you unless you speak up!"

Yami sighed. "Yugi hates me. Where am I going to go now? I can't go back with his grandfather. He'll tell me what a jerk I am for upsetting Yugi. But…but no one understands why I had to do this to Yugi. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yugi wasn't supposed to ever see me again. That's the way I wanted it."

Joey turned to face him. "How come?"

"Because after I left for the afterlife, something happened. I don't know what, but it's like the Gods were giving me a second chance. A second chance at life. I was back in Egypt, and I was so happy to be there. But…then I remembered Yugi. And I knew the only way to not feel horrible about leaving Yugi would be to completely wipe him out of my life. So I did. Then he came back…and I panicked. So, I figured if I pretended to have no memory, then I would get to spend more time with Yugi. Time that I really treasure."

Yami paused. "You understand, don't you Joey?"

Joey nodded. "You know what, I do. You not wanting to hurt Yugi is a good reason. But I don't think it's me you should be telling that story to."

"I know," Yami said. "But…Yugi hates me. He doesn't want to see me ever again."

"Yeah…he is pretty pissed." Joey said. "He won't even talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

Joey placed a hand on his back. "No, don't worry about it."

"At least you're still the same Joey I remember…" Yami said, turning to him and smiling.

Joey smiled back. "And you're certainly the same Yami I remember…"

The two laughed.

Joey then frowned. "Hey…uh…I forgot that I ran away from Yugi. He's probably wondering where I am."

Yami nodded slightly. "Right. Of course."

"No, no, listen." Joey said. "I'm gonna go tell him that it's getting late and I need to get home. Then I'll come back and get you. You don't have to go back with Yugi if you don't want to."

Yami looked up at him. "Won't you're parents be angry?"

Joey grunted. "Parents? What parents? My dad's never home. He's on a business trip to California right now. Trust me, it's okay."

"Alright,"

Joey ran off to find Yugi.

XXX

Joey twisted his key in the lock and pushed the door to the apartment open, setting his keys on the hook.

He motioned for Yami to take off his jacket, then took it from the king and hung it in the closet.

Yami looked around the room. The walls were a perky yellow, while the furniture was a deep red. The kitchen was just a normal kitchen. He could see the bathroom, a closed door, (probably his dad's room), and an open door, Joey's room.

"Ya hungry?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I am, actually."

"I'll see what I can make us."

Joey rummaged through the fridge, realizing that it was only filled with beverages. He checked the freezer, finding, of course, ice cream.

"Damn," He said "I think I might have to get dad to send some money so I can go grocery shopping."

Yami chuckled. "There's _nothing_ to eat?"

"Not unless you want ice cream for dinner."

Yami smiled.

Joey smiled back. "Why don't I just order a pizza or something?"

"Okay," Yami said.

Joey quickly stepped over to the phone, while Yami just stood around looking uncomfortable.

Joey laughed at him. "You can sit down, you know. This isn't one of those houses where you can't sit on the furniture."

Yami smiled and sat down on the couch, Joey sitting down next to him.

"Would you like me to split the bill with you?" Yami asked.

Joey looked at him. "No, way! You're the guest. The guest doesn't pay."

XXX

The two boys sat on the couch, munching happily on pizza while watching silly movies and laughing about every little thing.

The two were currently in the middle of Napoleon Dynamite, one of Joey's favorites.

Yami kept smiling at every little thing. He felt so comfortable around Joey. The blonde was so open.

Joey popped the disk out of the DVD player and looked at the clock. It read 11 PM.

"Damn, time flies, huh?" Joey said, laughing.

Yami chuckled. "I'm really tired."

Joey led Yami back into his room, pulling out some old clothes of his that Yami could wear to bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Yami couldn't help but ask.

Joey yanked his sleeping bag out of the closet and tossed it onto the floor.

"You are going to sleep in my bed. I am going to sleep on the floor."

Yami frowned. "Well, that's not very fair for me to take your bed."

Joey paused. "Well, last time you slept on the floor it hurt your back. You're a king, and you need to be treated like one."

Yami smiled. He liked Joey even more!

Joey waited for Yami to change in the bathroom before pulling back the covers on his bed, then laying out his sleeping bag.

Yami felt bad about taking Joey's bed, then watched as the blonde nuzzled comfortably onto the floor.

"'Night, Yami." He said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Joey."

XXX

At the shop, Yugi walked past Yami's empty room to his bedroom. He was worried sick about the king. He had no idea of his whereabouts. He really couldn't wait to apologize…

Yay!

Okay, sorry for the wait! Hope you like the sweetness!

R&R!

GK09


	14. Drama! Yahoo!

Woohoo! Look at me go!

So glad everyone likes the Yami/Joey-ness. I've been thinking of some ideas for a new fanfic involving the two. Maybe I'll get on that later this week if I have time, so…keep your eyes peeled for that one.

Anyway, on with the fic!

(I think I'm in the mood for an extra-long chapter…)

Kings Are Blind

Yugi lay awake in bed, still worried about Yami. He was beginning to regret the negative thoughts that were passing through his head earlier in the day.

Every once in while, he would hear a creaking noise. Thinking it was Yami, he would shoot up out of bed and open his door to glance out into the hall, only to find Yami's room empty. Where could he have possibly gotten to? What if something happened to him?

Those thoughts plagued Yugi's mind until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXX

At Joey's apartment, Yami also lay awake in bed. Not only was he feeling guilty about avoiding Yugi, he was feeling guilty about the reasons he was avoiding the boy in the first place.

He rolled over onto his other side, seeing Joey sleeping soundly on the floor. He owed the blonde a huge thank you for taking him in on such short notice. However, he knew that Yugi was probably overwhelmed with worry.

Yami turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He refused to go to sleep.

XXX

Morning came rather quickly for Yugi, being that the boy went to bed awfully late. He stomped down the stairs tiredly where grandpa had a plate of waffles waiting for him.

"I'm not that hungry, grandpa." He said, slouching down on the table.

Grandpa sat down next to him. "I checked Yami's room several times last night. I wonder where he got off to?"

"I don't know!" Yugi cried "I'm so worried! He just ran off from me and Joey! He didn't say where he was going or anything. What if something happened? What if somebody kidnapped him and they're holding him hostage for ransom somewhere?!"

Grandpa forced a smile. "Yugi, don't always assume something bad has happened. Maybe he just went to a motel or something."

"He doesn't have any money, grandpa." Yugi said.

"Do you think we should report him missing to the police?" Grandpa asked.

"Not yet," Yugi said. "I'm going to head back down to the beach. Maybe he went back down that way somewhere. If I don't find him there, I'll come back and we can call the police."

XXX

Joey sat up and yawned. That was surprisingly one of the best nights of sleep he'd ever had.

"Hmm," He said. "Maybe I should sleep on the floor more often…"

He stood up, rolling his sleeping bag back up and kicking it towards the closet, not really bothering to put it away.

He turned towards his bed, where Yami was still sleeping. The shirt he had leant him had ridden up, making half of his back, as well as the top of his boxers, exposed. The covers were hanging off the bed.

Joey snatched the sheets up off of the floor and laid them back over the king before moving his hands under them and gently tugging his shirt back down.

Yami stirred slightly, so Joey quickly drew his hands away, knowing that he had not gotten a very good night of sleep and didn't want to disturb him.

He decided to head out to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to remember that there wasn't any food. He rummaged through the cabinets, happily finding a box of pancake mix.

Remembering the previous experience the king had with pancakes, he decided to make this one better. He moved up to the top right cabinet and caught a bag of chocolate chips.

Joey dumped the mix into a large bowl, making it puff up like dust and causing him to cough.

Just in case he was making too much noise, the blonde tip-toed his way over to his room and slowly pulled the door shut. He moved back to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, and the lonely two eggs that were sitting in the section labeled 'dairy'.

Not bothering to read any directions, Joey dumped in his own amount of milk, cracked in the two eggs and poured in nearly the entire bag of chocolate chips, saving a miniscule amount that he and Yami could snack on later.

After searching all over creation for the mixer, Joey plugged it into the outlet and prepared to mix his lovely pancake batter.

He turned the mixer on full blast, making small amounts of batter fly up into his face. The blonde licked them away and turned the mixer on the lowest setting, gently stirring it around.

Pulling out a pan, (and making sure to grease it first), Joey turned on the stove and prepared his pancake masterpieces, only burning the first two.

He set the table all neat and orderly, setting the stack of cakes in the middle and two place settings for himself and Yami. Now all he had to do was wait for Yami to wake up.

XXX

Yugi skipped down the stairs and pulled on his jacket, quickly waving goodbye to his grandpa and rushing out the door, running in the direction of the beach.

XXX

Yami groaned. His head hurt. He looked at the clock, it only read 9:30. He looked down onto the floor only to find that Joey's things had been removed, meaning that he was already up.

Yami walked zombie-like out of bed and out into the kitchen.

"Hey," Joey said. "Good morning."

Yami nodded in response. He wasn't really a morning person.

"You sleep okay?" Joey asked, getting up off the couch where he had been waiting.

Yami sighed. "I guess."

"Still feeling bad, huh?" Joey said, stuffing his hands in his pajama pockets.

Yami nodded again.

Joey smiled. "I made us some breakfast!"

Yami cocked his head. "Really? That's very nice of you, Joey. Thank you."

"No problem," Joey pulled Yami's chair out for him, motioning for him to sit down.

Yami stared at the pile in the center of the table. "These are pancakes, right?"

Joey smiled proudly. "Not just any pancakes! These are Joey's 'awesomely delicious chocolate chip pancakes of awesomeness'!"

"Chocolate chip?" Yami questioned. "You put something in them?"

Joey grabbed his fork and picked up two cakes, placing them on Yami's plate. "Yeah, try them."

Yami cut off a piece and tasted them. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh, they're wonderful."

"Thanks." Joey replied, digging in to his own serving.

After eating and cleaning up breakfast, the two boys sat on the couch in Joey's living room in silence; Yami looking slightly depressed.

"What's the matter?" Joey asked quietly.

"Nothing."

Joey shifted. "It's not nothing. What's wrong?"

Yami hid his face behind his hand as his body shook, tears beginning to fall down his face.

Joey sighed, swells of concern washing over him as he watched the king cry.

"You know you can talk to me." Joey reassured.

"I know," Yami said, he voice cracking through his tears. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, moving closer to him.

"If I try explaining this mess to Yugi, he'll think I'm crazy. It'll be like I'm telling him, 'I want to see you, but I also want you out of my life'."

Joey rubbed his back. "Is that how you see it?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. That's why I was hoping that I would never see Yugi again. Because this would happen, and I would be stuck in a situation where I would have to explain to Yugi why I lied about having no memory. I'm confusing myself! I'm so lost, and I don't know what to do!"

Joey pulled Yami into him. "You know, I see it like this. You wanted to live peacefully in Egypt without Yugi, right? So you just stick to the memories of Yugi that you had, and hoped that he would do the same. Then when Yugi came to Egypt, you realized how much you missed him, and that you wanted to spend more time with him. So you pretended to be an amnesiac so you could get that time you didn't realize you were wanting."

Yami shuddered. "Exactly."

Yami sat up to face Joey as he continued to cry. The blonde looked back into his eyes and smiled.

Yami collapsed into Joey's chest as sobs rained out of him. Joey rubbed his back and rested his chin on his shoulder, fighting back his own tears.

XXX

Yugi strolled down the boardwalk, looking every which-way for his spiky haired counterpart.

After about an hour of searching, he sat down on the same bench as yesterday when he was with Joey.

Come to think of it, Yugi hadn't heard from Joey, either…

Thoughts grazed his mind. Yugi then finally decided to stop thinking about Yami and just go for a walk. He stood up and headed down towards the end of the pier.

XXX

Joey held Yami's bangs out of his face as the king vomited into the toilet. Joey rubbed circles onto his back, trying to close his ears from the sickening noise as another violent gag ripped from Yami's throat.

Joey knew he had to get Yami and Yugi together somehow, because the crying and constant stress was obviously weighing down a little more on the king then he thought.

Yami groaned, as Joey moved his hands up and down his back.

"It's okay, buddy." Joey soothed. "It's alright."

Yami shuddered and moaned, the awful taste lingering in his mouth as he hurled once again into the toilet.

After a couple of minutes, Yami sat up. He breathed heavily and sighed.

"Okay." He whispered.

"You done?" Joey asked. Yami nodded. "Alright."

Joey reached for a Kleenex and handed it to Yami, waiting for him to clean his face before taking it from him and tossing it into the garbage. He flushed the toilet and moved back, taking Yami's arm and helping him stand up.

Joey washed his own hands in the sink before taking a rag and soaking it in cold water. He handed the rag to Yami, who proceeded to run it over his pale face.

Yami looked back at Joey through the mirror with his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know that's not exactly pleasant."

Joey continued to rub his back. "No, no. Don't worry about it."

"You wanna sit down?" Joey asked, watching as Yami ran the rag over his face one last time before setting it down and nodding.

Yami sat down on the couch as Joey handed him a glass of ice water, giving him a quiet thank you.

Joey laughed slightly. "Well, there go 'Joey's awesomely delicious chocolate chip pancakes of awesomeness'…"

Yami set the glass down on the table. "I'm sorry, Joey. You went through all that trouble making them, and then I just bring them right back up."

Joey waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you, anyway."

Yami glanced at him. "Really?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah."

Yami couldn't help but smile at that.

"Seriously, Yam." Joey said. "I've heard the expression 'making yourself sick', but I've never seen anyone actually do it. You scared me when you just ran into the bathroom and started pukin' your guts out like that."

Joey noticed how Yami's hand was shaking; and even though he seemed replenished, his face was still pale and his eyes were still red.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

Yami closed his eyes and nodded.

Joey wasn't so sure. "Would you like to take a shower or somethin'?"

Yami nodded again. "Yes."

XXX

Joey sat on the couch, placing a pillow over his head as he listened to the noise of the shower running. It was actually quite relaxing.

Yami let the hot water wash over him, making him feel clean and refreshed.

That is, until his stomach flipped upside down and his vision blurred. Stumbling back against the wall, he did the first thing his brain told him to do.

"JOEY!" He yelled, as tears began to plague the frightened king.

Joey shot up off the couch, tossing the pillow sideways and sprinting towards the bathroom.

Tearing open the door, he found Yami slumped against the shower wall, sobbing.

Ignoring Yami's nakedness, Joey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the shower, then felt as Yami dragged Joey and himself over to the toilet.

Joey helped him kneel down as Yami drew his head back and vomited violently into the toilet. Joey glanced over Yami's shoulder and what he saw in the water terrified him.

Blood.

Joey's eyes widened bigger than ever before, as he kneeled down to Yami's level where the king continued to spit the crimson liquid into the bowl.

Yami was sobbing and clinging to Joey. The blonde knew he had to remain calm and stood up to get the phone, feeling Yami pull him back down.

"No! Joey! Don't leave!" Yami choked, more blood shooting from the back of his throat.

Joey could tell Yami was struggling to breath by his harsh, ragged pants. Yami was choking out pained sobs as he dug his nails into the blonde's arm.

"Yami! Listen! I need to call 911, okay? Give me one second!"

Yami nodded fiercely, sobs continuing to pour out of him.

Joey sprinted to the phone, nearly tripping over every little thing.

He quickly dialed the number as a sweet and calm lady answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Joey's breathing sped up. "I need an ambulance! My friend is throwing up blood and he's having trouble breathing…"

"May I have your address, sir?"

Joey rubbed his sweaty forehead and breathed his address into the phone.

"Okay, sir. Remain calm and an ambulance will be there shortly."

"Thank you so much." Joey slammed down the phone and moved to unlock the door before sprinting back to the bathroom.

"Yami?! I'm here, okay?"

Yami nodded, holding his stomach and sobbing.

Joey then remembered the shower, still hearing the water running in the back of his head. He moved to quickly turn off the shower, then glanced down at Yami, who was still sitting nude on the floor.

Joey ran to his room and tore the blanket from his bed, running back to the bathroom and wrapping it around the naked, trembling king.

Yami cried out, causing Joey to immediately wrap his shaking arms around the latent king.

He could hear someone bustling down the hall as the door to the apartment swung open.

Yes! Lots of delightful drama!

Don't worry, our sweet little Yami will live! This is just a part of my plot plan!

YAHOO!

R&R!

GK09


	15. More Drama! Whoopee!

Look at me go! I'm on a roll!

I send my sincere apologies if I'm depressing anyone…

Kings Are Blind

Three EMT's, equipped with a stretcher and a bag of various hospital objects, rushed into the room, spotting Joey and Yami through the open bathroom door.

Joey unwound his arms from Yami and allowed the professionals to take over.

"How are we doing here?" One of them asked, a young girl, probably there for volunteer work.

Yami was still crying too hard to answer any questions, so all he could manage was a pained cry when one of the boys tried to move him.

"Not so good." Joey replied to the girl. She nodded and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"We need to get you loaded onto the stretcher, okay sweetheart?" She said calmly.

Blood dribbled down Yami's chin as he continued to cry. "I can't move…" He whispered.

Joey sat down next to him and slipped an arm around his back.

"It's okay, buddy," He said. "They just need to get you onto the stretcher, and then they're not gonna move you anymore. Alright?"

"'Kay," Yami replied, wiping his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

Yami allowed the two boys to move his legs out from under him then lift him slightly and place him onto the waiting stretcher.

The girl wrapped an extra blanket around the one that Joey had supplied for him. After the boys had raised the stretcher off the ground, she pulled an oxygen mask from the bag and laid it over his face.

Yami instantly took in a breath of air as he felt Joey take a hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Yami. I promise." Yami heard him say. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the blonde; however he knew that he was there.

The EMT's led Yami out into the waiting ambulance, also offering a ride to Joey, which the blonde greatly accepted.

XXX

Joey watched as the stretcher carrying Yami sped down the hall. He was forced to wait in the waiting room, after the nurses had to practically drag him away from Yami.

He sat, waiting for a doctor to come out and explain what had happened. It was the first 911 experience the blonde had ever had, and probably the most terrifying experience of his life.

He knew that the stress being weighed upon Yami couldn't possibly be the reason for his incredible sickness. There had to be something else going on.

What else had he eaten that day? What did they talk about that maybe the blonde missed out on? Did he have some kind of secret illness? Thoughts of guilt coursed through Joey's brain as slouched down in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

A doctor walked through the double doors. He looked to be in his mid-thirties; his glasses propped on the top of his head.

"Mr. Wheeler?" He questioned.

Joey looked up. "Yes?"

"Hi, there. My name is Dr. White and I'll be taking care of your friend Yami today." He said politely, reaching out to shake Joey's hand.

"So…" Joey started. "What's going on?"

Dr. White took a seat in front of Joey and began sorting through the clipboard in his lap.

"Well," He said, bringing down his glasses and reviewing the papers. "We had to pump his stomach. He appears to have quite a severe case of food poisoning."

Joey's eyes widened. "Oh my God…" He said. "Is he okay?"

"We're not entirely sure where the blood came from. But as long as he doesn't throw up anymore, he should be alright. He probably vomited so hard that his stomach didn't respond so well."

"Yeah, he threw up a little while before that, too." Joey stated.

"And…there was no blood then?"

"No."

"Good." The doctor copied Joey's words down onto a piece of paper.

There was some silence as the doctor continued to flip through the various sheets.

"We'll need to keep him with us for about a week or so. It usually takes about 8 days for food poisoning to heal, however he doesn't need to remain hospitalized the entire time. He should be well enough to go home by the end of the week. Will he be staying with you?"

Joey paused. "Uhh…well, I'm not sure. It's up to him, really. He's kind of having some…problems at home right now."

"I see," The doctor said. He stood up. "Well, we gave him a good dose of medication, and he's on an IV right now, so whatever pains he was feeling in his stomach will go away for now. You're more then welcome to come see him."

"Great," Joey said, relieved.

"If he starts to complain about any pain again, let us know and we'll get someone in there to give him some more medicine, okay?"

Joey nodded. "Sure."

"Just be careful when you touch him," The doctor warned. "His stomach might still be a little sore from the pumping."

Joey nodded. "Okay,"

The doctor led Joey back to Yami's room. He appeared to be asleep; a little green device on and inside his nose, obviously providing him with oxygen. His skin was still pale, aside from his flushed cheeks.

Joey opened and shut the door, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside the boy.

Yami cracked an eye open, turning his head towards Joey.

"Hey," He croaked.

Joey smiled. "Hey." He moved his chair closer to the edge of the bed, reaching up to take hold of the king's delicate hand. "How're you doing?"

Yami managed a smile. "I'm okay for now, just tired. They gave me something, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Joey said quietly. "Some pain killers. They had to pump your stomach, too. Did you feel that?"

"Not really," He answered. "I've been out of it for a while."

Joey rubbed his free hand over the top of Yami's. "You're doing so much better then back at the house, you know? You scared the livin' shit out of me."

Yami chuckled. "Did I?"

Joey laughed back. "Well, it's not everyday someone pukes up a gallon of blood right in front of your face."

"Yeah," Yami whispered. "It scared me, too."

Joey watched him choke up. "Hey, come on." He soothed. "You're gonna be just fine. The doctor said everything's fine. You're just gonna be stuck here for a little while."

Yami frowned. "What's 'a little while'?"

"A week." Joey sighed.

"A week?" Yami repeated, groaning.

"Hey, doctor's orders, buddy."

"I know." Yami turned slightly onto his side so he was facing more towards the blonde.

Joey rested his chin on the bed and gazed into Yami's tired eyes.

"What did that feel like, anyway?" He asked.

"What? You mean what happened in the shower?" Yami questioned.

Joey nodded. "Did you feel like you were gonna puke…or…did you know it was gonna be blood?"

Yami shook his head. "I didn't think it would be bloody, no. I was just in the shower when I felt this horrible, nauseating pain. My vision blurred and everything. I didn't know what was happening, so I just figured I'd get you."

Joey remained silent.

"Does Yugi know?" Yami whispered.

Joey raised his head up. "No. No, he doesn't. Should he?"

Yami nodded. "Well, if I'm here for a week, he'll be worrying up a storm. I'm sure one night was worry enough…"

"You're right." Joey said. "I'll go call him."

XXX

Yugi was slumped on the couch in the living room while grandpa watched over the shop. He had gotten home from his walk about 10 minutes ago, still debating what to do about Yami.

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, grandpa!" He shouted, reaching for the phone on the end table.

"Hello, this is Yugi." He said.

"Yuge, oh great. Listen, it's Joey…"

"What's up, Joey?"

"Err…listen, Yuge. I have a bit of a story to explain to you, but the biggest part is that Yami's in the hospital."

Yugi paused for a second, soaking in the information. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey, just calm down, alright. He…he's got food poisoning…"

Yugi's eyes widened up into his hairline. "How?! What?! Where…?! Joey, what is going on?"

Joey gave an aggravated sigh. "Yuge, just come to the hospital now, please, okay?"

"Alright…" Yugi said, hanging up the phone and running to tell grandpa.

XXX

Yugi slammed his way through the double doors and into the emergency room, running up to the lady at the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Yami Moto." He said, figuring that Yami used his last name as his own.

The woman handed him a sticker and opened the doors to the left. "Room # 5, on the right." She said politely.

"Thank you," Yugi said, placing the little sticker on his shirt and running through the doors.

He opened the door to room # 5, slightly surprised by the scene before him.

Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand intertwined with Yami's while his other hand covered them. Yami's head was resting on Joey's shoulder.

"Yami?!" Yugi cried. "Are you alright?!"

Yami smiled at him. "I'm okay, Yugi. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?!" Yugi shouted. "YOU'RE TALKING TO THE GUY WHO STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING!"

Joey shushed him. "Take it easy, Yuge. Yami doesn't need to be screamed at right now. He doesn't need to be screamed at, anyway."

"Oh, really? You think it's okay to just run off and not tell anybody where you're going, and then make someone stay up practically all night because they're worried half do death about you, and then you wind up in the hospital?!"

"YUGI!" Joey shouted. "Just…stop it, okay?"

Yugi sighed heavily and frowned.

Joey whispered something in Yami's ear, then waited for him to respond with a nod before standing up and leading Yugi out of the room.

Joey shut the door behind him and pushed Yugi up against the wall.

"What. Is it. Joey?" Yugi said, angry.

"Do you even know what's been going on in the first place? Did you give him a chance to explain everything to you? Did you watch him breakdown in front of you, then scare the living shit out of you and puke his damn brains out?"

"He was crying?" Yugi said.

Joey groaned, frustrated. "Yes, he was crying. Yugi, you didn't give him a chance to tell you anything."

"How did you end up here in the first place?" Yugi questioned.

"Because the other day when Yami ran off, he went down to the beach. I found him, crying, and that's why I came and told you that I had to leave. He's been with me. I'm the one he poured his heart out to. I'm the one who actually made him feel welcome. I'm the one who called the ambulance when he brought up a gallon of blood in my bathroom."

Yugi stood in silence. "What did he tell you?"

Joey paused. "He told me the real reason he faked the whole memory loss thing."

"Well, would you like to share it with me?"

Joey paused again. "No. I think he should tell you. When he's well enough to, of course. Listen, Yuge. He's not exactly mad at you, he just thinks you won't understand."

Yugi sighed. "Of course I'll understand. The only thing I'm concerned about now is what you said about him throwing up blood in your bathroom…"

Joey nodded. "Yeah…He had been crying earlier, then ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. I just figured he was really, really upset. But then he got in the shower, started screaming my name, and when I got him out he started puking up blood. Scared me senseless…"

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "But he's okay now, right?"

"They just need to keep him here for about a week, and then he can go home. Go home with you, I'm guessing."

Yugi silenced. "You two have been getting pretty close, huh?"

Joey crossed his arms and stood against the wall. "Kind of, yeah. Ten times closer than we were before."

"I'll say," Yugi laughed. "You guys never held hands before."

"Hey!" Joey chuckled. "He's been really upset. I'm trying to be the nice one." He punched a guilty Yugi lightly in the shoulder.

"Let's just go back in with him. I'd be more than happy to just put the fight behind us for now."

"Alright."

Joey opened the door back up and led himself and Yugi into the room.

Yay! I updated in less than 24 hours!

R&R!

GK09


	16. I'm Almost There!

My apologies for the wait there, people!

I can't believe summer vacation's almost over!

Oh, well. Going to the beach next week! YAY!

Kings Are Blind

Joey motioned with his hand for Yugi to take his seat on the bed next to Yami before sitting down in the chair in the corner.

Yugi hesitated for a second, but shook his feelings away and moved to sit next to the king.

Yami scooted to the side with a smile as Yugi rested his leg next to his own, the other hanging limply off the side of the bed. Yugi smiled at him, then at Joey.

"So…" Joey said, trying to start some conversation between the two since they obviously didn't know where to start.

Yugi sighed and twiddled his thumbs, his face staring down at his stomach.

"How are you, Yami?"

Yami turned to him and smiled. "Alright, you?"

Yugi nodded his head gently and his smile widened. "Honestly, I was mad before. Now I feel kinda guilty…"

Yami cocked his head. "Guilty?"

Yugi looked back down at his stomach. "Joey told me that you were upset and everything…and that you explained the whole story. I guess…I guess I just should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

Yami raised a hand and lay it down upon Yugi's shoulder. "It's alright, Yugi. I'm willing to tell you the whole story if you're willing to listen."

Yugi nodded. "Of course."

Yami took a breath, his fingers intertwined in the fabric of his sheets. "When I…I'm sorry…"

Yugi shifted. "Take your time. It's fine."

"When I left you…and…and everyone, I'm not sure what happened, but I was taken back to Egypt. And it wasn't ancient Egypt, it was Egypt as it is today. I realized that I had left you, and thinking about you made me feel terrible inside." He paused to look up into Yugi's tearful eyes.

"…I figured…I figured if I could just forget about you, then I wouldn't be suffering the way I was. I was doing well for a while. Then you came…"

Yugi swallowed hard, glancing over at Joey who was sitting up, his hands clasped together as if he was preparing to provide some emotional support.

Yugi couldn't help but ask. "Why did you fake that you didn't know who I was?"

Yami took a shuddering breath. "In all honesty, I just wanted to spend time with you. When I had no memory before, you and I spent so many wonderful years together. I really wanted to take that all back; so I faked that I didn't remember you so that I could be with you. Plus, I knew my visors would have some questions as well."

Yugi nodded. "I see. But, what are you going to do? You're the king of Egypt, and…you're not in Egypt. You'll have to go back, right?"

Yami frowned, taking Yugi's hand in his own reassuringly. "Yes, I will. But…but I've been thinking that I would like you to come with me."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Come with you? To Egypt? Are you serious?"

Yami smiled, nodding his head lightly before turning to the blonde on the opposite side of the room.

"I'd like you to come too, Joey."

Joey looked around before pointing to himself dumbly. "Me? Y-you want me to come?"

Yami chuckled. "Are there any other Joey's in the room?"

Joey stood up, his mouth agape. "Well, gee, I…I don't know what to say. What will my dad think?"

"You're father's never around, Joey. Wouldn't you rather be in an environment where you're surrounded by people who truly care about you?"

Joey laughed. "Well, yes, mom, I would."

Yami glared jokingly. "I'm serious. Both of you come with me. We can vacation back to Japan anytime. I just couldn't bear for this to happen again."

Yugi smiled. "I agree. After this whole mess, I don't ever want you to leave."

Joey smirked, glancing upward and rubbing his chin. "Will I get to live in the palace?"

Yami nodded.

Joey nodded back in satisfaction. "Sweet…"

The three boys smiled in silence, Joey sitting next to Yami on the other side of the bed.

Yami sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for me to get better first. And…I still owe you a thank you, Joey."

Joey slipped an arm around him. "You're already thanking me, man."

The boys snuggled together in a childish hug, until a nurse walked in.

She eyed them funnily, then shook her head and smiled. "Yami?"

Yami looked up. "Yes?"

She moved over to the bed and began unhooking some wires. "We've got a room all ready for you, so we're going to be transferring you from the ER to a nicer room."

Yami smiled. "Alright."

The nurse propped up the railings on the side of the bed as she waited for a man from transport to come get Yami.

XXX

Joey looked through the various buttons on the side of Yami's bed, playing with the ones that moved his bed up and down.

Yami sighed. "Joey! Stop that!"

Joey pressed the button one more time before sticking his tongue out and moving to play with the TV.

Another nurse walked in, lugging a tray behind her.

"Here we go, honey." She said sweetly. "Now, your stomach's still probably a little sensitive, so all we can give you is a little light beef broth and some Jello."

"Great…" Yami said sarcastically.

He picked up the cup of red Jello and held it out to the blonde.

"Here you go, Joey."

"Yay!" Joey snatched it from his hand, grabbed a plastic spoon and began shoving the wiggly substance into his mouth.

Yugi watched as Yami brought the bowl of broth to his nose and smelled it, making gagging noises and scrunching up his nose.

"Oh, come on, Yami." Yugi laughed. "Just drink it. Your body needs _some _source of energy."

Yami frowned. "How about a cheeseburger instead?"

Yugi eyed him like a mother to their child, pointing his finger with a hand on his hips. "Do you want to get sick again, young man?"

"No, sir…"

Joey slurped up the last of his Jello and set the cup down on the tray.

"That was disgusting…"

Yugi chuckled. "Then why did you eat it?"

"Because it's food."

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning back to Yami and watching in amusement as he tried to choke down his dinner.

Yami held the bowl out to Joey. "Would _you_ like to try some, Joey?"

Joey vigorously shook his head. "Hell, no!" 

Okay! I know it was short, but that's only because…

…THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MY LAST!!! WHOOP!

However, I am already planning a Yami/Joey story that I will get to sometime this week…possibly…hopefully.

R&R!

GK09


	17. THE END! YAY!

Yay! My final chapter!

I've come a long way in two months!

Kings Are Blind

Servants dragged the boys' various assortment of luggage up and into the palace. They seemed _so _incredibly delighted to have two extra people to wait on!

Shimon gave Yami a friendly hug as he walked through the front entrance of the palace.

"Ah, Yami…" He said sweetly. "How have you been, my boy?"

Yami smiled tiredly. "Well, it's been a rough week. I was just released from the hospital a couple of days ago…" 

Shimon gasped. "Hospital?! Are you alright?!"

Yami nodded, placing a reassuring hand on the elder man's shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little tummy trouble. I'm still recovering, though; so I would appreciate it if you could please notify my cook and ask him not to cook anything too heavy for me…"

Shimon smiled and hugged the boy again. "No problem; you just rest."

Yugi looked around, taking in the surroundings he had remembered from his previous visit. Smiling to himself, he picked up his bag and placed it on his shoulder, stopping for a second to let Joey catch up.

The blonde was closely examining every little thing. He also took the time to "examine" a couple of the servant girls who were assisting him with his luggage. He quickly gathered himself and scurried to catch up with the other boys.

Yugi and Joey headed to where Yami stood by the hallway entrance.

"Are you ready to see your new rooms, boys?" Yami asked.

"Yeah!" Joey said excitedly.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Are ours close to yours?"

Yami grinned, blinked, and nodded. "Of course."

The three boys strolled down the hall, passing in front of Yami's room and stopping at the two doors across from it.

One of the doors was more of a reddish color, the other a golden yellow. Yami stepped aside and allowed the boys to take over.

"They're both pretty much the same, only the color schemes are different. However, I'm giving you both the option of choosing."

Joey quickly tripped over Yugi, grabbing the frame of the red door and positioning himself in front of it. "I call this one!"

Yugi giggled and shook his head. "Sure, Joey. Let's check out yours first."

"Alright." Joey turned and opened the door, instantly smiling at the royal atmosphere of the room.

The walls matched the door, a deep red. The bed was covered in a red comforter, which exposed beautiful ivory satin sheets. Matching curtains hung limply and privately over the giant window in the back of the room. A large oak chest stood against the left hand wall.

"Wow," Joey said. "It's perfect."

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Joey sat his things down on the floor, looking up at the painted ceiling and down at the cushy carpet. He stopped for a second and frowned.

"How am I supposed to watch TV?"

Yami raised a finger and cocked his head, striding over to the oak chest and opening the double doors, revealing, of course, a television.

Joey grinned like a maniac, clasping his hands together. He ran over to give the king a childish hug.

"Oh, Yami, I've always loved you!"

Yami gently hugged him back and laughed. "Come on, Joey, did you really think I would forget about giving you your most favorite possession?"

"Of course not, that's why I've always loved you!"

Yami rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, that's good to know…"

Yugi still stood in the doorway. "Come on, guys! I want to see my room, too!"

Joey sighed. "Alright, Yuge, geez…"

Yugi skipped over to his room, opening the door and smiling with delight and excitement.

While the room had pretty much the same layout as Joey's, the golden colors were gorgeous and inviting.

"I love it!" Yugi cried, hugging Yami around the waste and moving to jump on the bed.

"Hey! These beds bounce so much better than Japanese ones!" He said, parading around the bed as if it were a trampoline.

Joey ran in, and hopped on the bed to join him.

"Damn, Yami, these things are like super-king-sized! Celebrities don't even have beds this big!"

Yami chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "Well, celebrities aren't royalty."

Shimon knocked lightly on the wall, causing the two boys on the bed to immediately stop jumping and look up, as if they were children being caught by their mother.

Shimon laughed and smiled. "We're going to have a big welcome dinner for you, Yami. You boys all get dressed up and meet in the dining room in about two hours, okay?"

Yami nodded. "Thank you, Shimon. That sounds lovely."

Yugi stepped off the bed, plopping down on it and frowning. "What should we wear to a big fancy dinner? Joey and I don't exactly have robes and capes like you do…"

Yami huffed. "You boys didn't even look in your closets, did you?"

Yugi and Joey quick-glanced at each other before running to Yugi's closet and tearing the door open.

Several fancy, royal outfits hung from golden hangers. Yugi turned to Yami, his mouth agape.

"Oh. My. GOD!" He cried, snatching out every piece, holding them up to himself and staring in the mirror. "These are amazing, Yami! Thank you!"

Yami smiled. "You are very welcome. Now, shall I leave you two boys alone to get ready while I prepare for myself?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure! I'll see you later."

Yami nodded back, waiting for Joey to exit to the room before gently closing the door and entering his own.

XXX

Yugi eyed himself in the mirror. He had never looked so incredibly hot in his life!

Baggy, black satin pants hung above his feet, where light burgundy slippers were placed. A matching burgundy poncho shawl-like piece of silk hung in front of the black top he wore.

"Wow…" He said. "I never thought in a million years I'd ever be dressing like this. You're amazing, Yami…"

Joey made flirtatious faces at himself in the mirror. He had selected a very flattering outfit for his figure.

His chest was bare, only the tippy-top was covered by the forest green cloth that was draped around his shoulders. White pants graced his legs and green sandals donned his feet.

"Damn," He said, ruffling his hair and winking. "Joey Wheeler you are one smokin' piece of meat…"

After peeking at the clock for a time check, Yugi creaked open his bedroom door and moved to knock on Joey's.

He could hear the blonde bustling around before the door opened.

Yugi's eyes widened suddenly and his head perked back. "Wow…Joey…you…you look great!"

Joey did a model-like pose and winked. "I know, right?" He laughed and poked Yugi in the shoulder. "You ain't so bad there, yourself, Yuge…"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." 

The two stayed in silence, admiring each other before Yugi spoke up.

"We should head to the dining room. It wouldn't be very polite for us to be late."

Joey nodded. "Should we wait for Yami?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think we're supposed to. I think the king is supposed to make his own entrance."

Joey smiled, arched his back and locked arms with Yugi. "Well, let's get going, Sir Yugi…" He said in a manly-like voice.

Yugi giggled. "Whatever you say, Sir Joseph."

XXX

Shimon sat the boys down next to the head of the table, where Yami of course would be sitting. Members of his court, as well as his most beloved servants were seated at the table. Shimon took his seat at the opposite side of Yugi and Joey.

There was some quiet talking among the guests when Shimon suddenly stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have quiet, please. Our king had arrived."

Yami strode into the room, he was wearing a long, dark violet robe that went beautifully with his eyes. It dragged behind him on the stone floor.

He adjusted his crown slightly before daintily taking his seat, smiling at Yugi and Joey who were already smiling back.

He cleared his throat. "It feels wonderful to be home, everyone. Thank you for this wonderful ceremony. I would like to take the time to acknowledge my two amazing best friends, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler. They will be staying here in the palace with me. I know you will all love them. They are two incredible young men."

The group clapped and the boys looked around at them, smiling and nodding their thanks.

Various servants lay multiple plates of food out on the table, the latter making Joey's mouth water and his eyes bug out.

A neatly dressed man, apparently the head chef, set a bowl of soup and a small salad in front of Yami.

"Shimon told me your request for a light meal tonight, sir, as he said you have had a rough week."

Yami shifted his stare to Joey, who nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

The man smiled, bowing curtly before taking his own seat at the table.

Yami then tapped his glass and spoke up.

"If it's alright, I'd like to take in a little tradition I learned from Yugi before we eat our meal."

Yugi cocked his head, then understood when Yami asked everyone to hold hands.

Yami gripped Yugi and Shimon's hands, Yugi gripping Joey's and Joey gratefully taking the hand of the pretty girl sitting next to him.

Yami began to speak as everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord," Yami spoke "Thank you for this wonderful food, this amazing day, and all these amazing people. Please continue to give love and support to those who cannot have a meal like this everyday. I would like to send you my thanks for helping me get well. I would also like you to acknowledge my friend Joey for playing a huge role in my well-being. On that note, thank you for allowing Yugi and Joey to be here with me. Thank you for allowing me to be the well-loved person I am. Please continue to watch over me, my people, and my country. Amen."

"Amen." The crowd repeated back.

Joey sighed through the silence. "Can we eat now?"

The group laughed and smiled. Yami chuckled.

"Yes, Joey."

"Yay!"

Various plates were passed around the table as everyone began to blissfully enjoy their meal.

XXX

The three boys stopped in the hall in front of their bedrooms.

Yugi yawned and stretched. "Thank you, Yami. This is the best thing that could've ever happened to me." He reached up to hug the king.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back gently. "Oh, Yugi. A life without you is no life at all."

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, man. Seriously. This is incredible, I really feel like I'm dreamin'."

Yami and Joey embraced, Yami beginning to tear up as Yugi snickered to himself.

Yami sniffled lightly. "I owe you my life, Joey."

Joey rocked the king back and forth. "I told you before, man. You're already thanking me. You don't ever need to give me anything; because what you've given me now is what I've always wanted. Great friends, and a great life. Thanks, Yam."

Yami broke the hug and smiled. "Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight." Yugi and Joey replied simultaneously before retreating to their rooms.

XXX

Yami slept soundly in his bed, a smile played on his face.

Yugi was already asleep as well, also smiling and still taking in the wonderful life he was now exposed to.

Joey, however, was sitting on his bed with his green satin pajamas, flicking through the channels on his _beautiful_ new TV!

He sang lightly to himself. "Oh, Mr. Tivo…how I love you soooo much! You make Joey so happppy! Yes you dooooo!!"

And they all lived happily ever after…

THE END!

(Throws confetti) YAY! WOOHOO!

Can't believe it's over. But…it ended on a good note!

Now I'm off to prepare another fic! A dramatic Yami/Joey one!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys all make my day when I read those!

And…to the thousands of people who read but never reviewed! Thanks for just reading and acknowledging me!

R&R the last chapter!

GK09


End file.
